


For The Love Of A Human

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Sam, Dragon Benny, Dragon Dean Winchester, Fae & Fairies, Gabriel is a Fairy, Human Alfie, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Postpartum Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When the war between the dragons and the fae threaten the humans caught in between, the humans offer an omega to the Dragon King Dean in exchange for the dragon's protection. He chooses Castiel, a mouthy, independent omega. They begin at odds, but soon become mates.This is the story of their lives together.
Relationships: Alfie/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago, and it has almost been my story for two big bangs, but it didn't work out either time. I wanted it to see the light of day.  
> Many thanks to my beta, banshee1013..  
> I sincerely hope you enjoy it!

The war between the Fae and the Dragons had been raging for so long, no one even remembered anymore when it started. All they knew was it was over control of the healing spring. It lay exactly between the dragon’s kingdom and the Fae’s.

And right next to it lay the city of humans.

The humans were often caught in the skirmishes between the two warring kingdoms. They were left to fend for themselves with no protection from either side.

Finally, the humans held a town meeting to discuss the problem. Everyone agreed the Fae were much worse than the dragons. There were several suggestions as to what to do.

Mayor Naomi stood up. “It’s decided then. We will go to the dragon’s ruler and offer one of our omegas to him as a tribute. Beg for their protection.”

Everyone agreed. Well, every Alpha agreed. The omegas were none too keen on the idea, but of course, what they thought wasn’t taken into account.

A delegation was dispatched to talk to the dragon ruler.

Zachariah was chosen to speak for them. Although he was full of himself, he was also a gifted speaker and negotiator. The other Alphas that accompanied him were Alistair and Crowley.

“Most illustrious and exalted ruler of the powerful dragons! We come to you to make a tribute and to beg for your protection from the Fae.”

Dean looked them over with a sneer. “What tribute? And how do you wish this protection to be accomplished?”

“We offer an omega of your choice as tribute.”

Dean sat back and thought about that. The humans seemed such frail creatures, and he doubted they had an omega that he would like. Nevertheless, he was well aware of how the Fae attacked them without warning, and how many humans had been killed at their hands. 

“Very well, I accept your tribute. And I will arrange for there to be a warning signal put in place. When the Fae attack, you will activate it and we will come.”

Zachariah smiled an oily smile. “Thank you, your majesty. You may come tomorrow and we will assemble all of our omegas for your perusal.”

Dean nodded. He was very glad when the humans left. He turned to his brother.

“They think a lot of themselves, don’t they?”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, they do. What are you going to do with an omega human?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. But they want to give me one, I ain’t gonna say no.”

The next morning, Dean, Sam and the captain of their garrison, Benny, shifted and flew to the town. They arrived at the town square and shifted back. 

Naomi was there to greet them. She looked at their naked bodies and frowned.

“You can’t be here naked like that.”

“I am the ruler of the dragons and a powerful Alpha. This is my brother and my captain. We will do as we like. We don’t care for your prissy attitudes. Now, where are the omegas?”

Naomi huffed, but turned and led them to a building. When they went inside, all of the town’s omegas stood, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Some were outright crying.

Dean sniffed at the air. It was filled with the scent of terrified omegas. He turned to Sam and raised one eyebrow. Sam just shrugged.

Dean walked the rows of omegas. Most were too afraid to even look at him. But at the end of one row, a man stood defiantly. He looked directly into Dean’s eyes with a frown.

Dean stopped in front of him. He leaned forward and sniffed the omega. He smelled like lavender and petrichor. There wasn’t a hint of fear.

“What’s your name?”

The man held his head up high. “Castiel.”

Dean turned to Naomi. “I’ll take this one.”

Naomi frowned. “Are you sure this is the one you want? There are several others who are much more obedient.”

Dean growled. “If I wanted them, I would have chosen them. I want this one.”

Naomi hurried to nod and told Castiel to step forward. He did, but he frowned at Dean.

Dean didn’t pay any attention. He turned to Sam. “Set up the warning signal and teach them how to use it.”

Sam left with Naomi trailing behind. Dean turned back to Castiel.

“Come with me.”

The smell in the room was overwhelming. It was fear mixed with relief. Dean needed fresh air. Castiel followed him out of the building.

Dean stopped and turned to Castiel. “I have no intention of harming you.”

Castiel nodded, but still looked defiant.

Dean grinned. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t you”

“You have no idea.”

Dean chuckled. Just then Sam and Benny came back to say it was all set up. Dean nodded. 

He turned back to Castiel. “Now, here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to shift. Then I’m going to grab you with my front legs and fly you to my home. Don’t thrash around. I won’t drop you.”

Castiel didn’t acknowledge anything Dean said. Dean shifted. Castiel watched the transformation. His eyes got wide in spite of his attempt to not show any emotion.

Dean was huge. His scales were the same color as his hair, sort of a light brown/dirty blonde mixture. His wings were massive. And his eyes were the same deep green.

Dean took Castiel in his front legs, which were more like arms than legs. Castiel gripped them tightly. Dean took off.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut at first, but then he opened them to look at the world rushing past beneath them. It was a breathtaking sight, even though it made his stomach flutter.

The flight was over quickly. Dean circled a huge house, then floated down to the ground. He sat Castiel down gently and shifted.

Sam and Benny followed shortly after. The three of them stood naked. Dean walked to the front doors of the house and opened them. He stood aside and indicated that Castiel should follow.

The inside of the house was sumptuous, richly furnished. There were comfortable divans and pillows on the floor. A low table held lamps of sparkling glass. There were paintings on the walls.

Dean continued on through the front room and Castiel trailed after him, looking from side to side at everything. They went down a long hall with many doors. 

Dean stopped in front of a massive door, carved with may sigils. He turned to Castiel. 

Pointing at a door across the hall, Dean smiled. “That’s your room. This one is mine. Make yourself comfortable. Someone will call you to dinner.”

He opened the door and left Castiel standing in the hall.

Castiel turned and opened the door that Dean had said led to his room. 

He gasped when he entered. It was magnificent. There was a huge bed, four-poster, with silk curtains. There were chests of drawers made of some wood Castiel had never seen before. There was a huge leather chest at the end of the bed, chairs covered with silk. There was a full-length mirror on a wooden stand. There was a desk with a carved chair. 

Castiel walked around, looking at everything. There was a door, and when he opened it, it led to a huge closet. 

Castiel sat on the bed. He was overwhelmed with the opulence of the house, but he was very nervous about what Dean would want of him. Only time would tell.

After all, Dean was an Alpha. Castiel was an omega. He figured what Dean would want. But he was sorely afraid of that.

Castiel was far from the average omega. He was opinionated and didn’t mind telling anyone what he thought. He was stubborn. He knew this. But whether or not Dean would tolerate that was anyone’s guess.

He could only hope to live out the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sat for a while, then there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it, and there was a tall man standing there. 

“Hello lovely. My name is Balthazar and I’m the royal tailor. The King told me you would need clothes, so I’m here to measure you.”

Castiel stood aside and let the man in. He pulled a measuring tape out of a pocket and began to measure Castiel.

“My, my, you’re a big one, aren’t you? I always thought humans were tiny little things, but you’re almost as large as the King.”

Castiel let him rattle on. He never said a word.

When Balthazar was done, he left, saying, “I’ll get started on this right away. The King says you don’t have anything, so I’ll be by tomorrow with some things for you.”

Castiel thanked him and shut the door again.

The King seemed to be anticipating Castiel would be alive for some time, so that was at least something. But if he thought for a hot second that Castiel was going to be a submissive omega in the King’s bed, he had another thing coming. And that would probably lead to his death, but he didn’t care. He was never going to submit willingly.

After awhile, there was another knock. Castiel answered it, and found an older dragon standing there.

“My name is Joshua. I’ve come to take you to dinner.”

Castiel nodded and followed the dragon down the hall.

“You’re the first human I’ve ever met. I don’t know what I expected. If you ever need anything, or just want someone to talk to, call for me.”

Castiel was touched by Joshua’s gentle voice and seeming kindness. He thanked Joshua as they entered the dining hall.

It wasn’t as big as Castiel expected. In fact, it was kind of cozy. There were only five tables, and there were dragons sitting at them, chatting and laughing. Joshua led him to a table where the King was sitting and talking to the two other dragons that had gone to Haven with the King. There was an empty chair next to the King, and Castiel sat down.

The King turned to Castiel and smiled.

“So, here is my omega. Cas, meet Sam, my brother, and Benny, the head of my garrison.”

Castiel nodded at them both. A plate of food was sat down in front of him.

He picked at it, listening to the King chat with his brother and captain. Castiel heard them call the King ‘Dean’. 

There was a lull in the conversation, so Castiel decided to speak up.

“So, tell me, Dean, why am I here? I’m not going to just sit in my room with my ass up, waiting for you to come and knot me. If you think that, you’re sorely mistaken.”

Dean looked at Castiel with a look of total shock. Sam started to laugh, and Benny was struggling to keep from laughing.

Dean took a deep breath. “Gods! The mouth on you!”

Castiel sat and smiled.

“Okay, so what do you want to do? What did you do in Haven?”

“I was a librarian.” 

Sam spoke up. “Dean, you know that our library is in need of attention. Why not let Cas here get it back in order?”

Dean smiled. “That’s a great idea.” He turned to Castiel. “Okay, so now you’re in charge of the library. Is that okay with you?”

Castiel nodded. “That’s fine with me.”

“I’ll tell Joshua. And for your information, I had no intention of forcing you to have sex with me.”

Castiel smiled at him. “That’s good, because I have no intention of letting you.”

Dean frowned at the chuckles from Sam and Benny.

“I’ll tell Joshua to take you to the library after breakfast.”

Castiel ate his food, feeling pretty good about himself.

Castiel didn’t sleep well that night. Strange room, strange bed, strange dreams. He dreamed about Dean. He’d taken the time to really look at the King during dinner. 

Dean had beautiful eyes, and was very handsome. But what struck Castiel the most was his skin. It was covered with what looked like tattoos. Tattoos of scales. They were many colors, a mix of deep and sea blues, greens and the occasional light orange. They appeared to shimmer in the light. Castiel was fascinated by them. 

Joshua took him to breakfast. Dean and Sam weren’t there. When he was done, Joshua appeared again and walked him to the library.

Castiel was horrified as he walked around the room. Books laid everywhere, stacked in dusty piles. There were shelves, but most of them had very few books on them, instead seemingly tossed aside when the reader had finished with them.

Castiel walked around, picking up books and looking at them, then sitting them back down.

“What is all of this?”

Joshua sighed. “It’s mostly lore books and books of our history. It’s a disgrace, I know.”

Castiel nodded with a frown. “It is disgraceful. I intend to get things in order again.”

Joshua smiled at him. “I’ll help.”

They worked all through the morning, mostly dusting and stacking the books according to subject. Castiel would need to figure out the best way to arrange them.

They broke for lunch. There was still no Dean or Sam.

Then they worked the rest of the afternoon, and barely made a dent in the work.

Joshua led him to a communal bath so they could clean up for dinner. Castiel was a little embarrassed to take his clothes off, so he hurried into the water. Joshua was completely at ease.

When he went back to his room, clad only in a towel, he found several items of clothing on his bed where Balthazar had left them. He chose an outfit and went to the dining hall.

Dean sat at a table with Sam and Benny. Castiel walked to it and sat down.

“Dean, you should be ashamed of yourself! Letting the library go like that? It’s disgraceful!”

Dean looked at him again with a shocked expression, and again, Sam and Benny laughed.

“Cas, I knew you were feisty, but mind your tongue.”

Castiel glared at him. “I will not mind my tongue! The library is in horrible shape and you should have done something about it a long time ago.”

Dean shook his head. “Fine, but that’s your job now. Enjoy yourself.” He glared at Sam and Benny, who tried their best to control themselves. 

Castiel huffed and ate his dinner.

The library was a huge undertaking. He and Joshua worked all the next day, with Castiel doing his best to catalogue all the books. He and Joshua chatted about a variety of subjects.

Castiel liked Joshua a lot.

He was still self-conscious at the baths. There were two other dragons in it when he and Joshua arrived. Again, Castiel hurried into the water.

Joshua introduced him to Cesar and Jesse. Cesar was an Alpha, Jesse his omega. Joshua was a beta. Joshua chatted easily with the two and told them about how he and Castiel were working on the library.

At dinner, Castiel was quiet. 

Dean finally turned to him. “How goes the work on the library?”   
Castiel looked at him. “Slow.”

Dean nodded. “I would imagine so. I want to apologize for allowing it to sink to such a state. You were right.”

Castiel looked at him and allowed himself a smile.

“Thank you for that, Dean. I’ll get it put back in shape eventually, but there will need to be rules set for how the books are treated from now on.”

Dean smiled back. “Just let me know what you want them to be, and it will be done.”

Castiel nodded. Maybe Dean wasn’t as bad as he had originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel needed his suppressants. He hadn’t had a chance to bring anything with him, and he wasn’t about to go into heat in this situation. He talked to Joshua about it, but Joshua said he’d have to talk to Dean.

At dinner, he cleared his throat and Dean looked at him.

“Dean, I need something.”

Dean nodded and waited.

Castiel took a deep breath. “I need my suppressants. I didn’t get to bring any with me, and I need them.”

Dean blinked a couple of times. “Uh, sure, yeah. Um…” He looked at Benny. “Benny, can you take care of that? Go back to Haven and get them?”

Benny smiled. “Sure thing, boss. No problem.”

Castiel looked at his plate for the rest of the meal.

Benny shifted and flew to Haven. He landed in the town square and shifted back. He walked towards the city hall. A woman came out to meet him.

“Hello. My name is Benny. I need some human suppressants.”

The woman tried to not look down. “Oh, for Castiel?”

Benny nodded. 

The woman directed him to a small building with a sign that read, ‘Clinic’. He walked inside.

There was a human male standing at the counter. Benny walked up to him.

“Hey. I need to get some suppressants for Castiel. You know, the omega who was taken by the King of the dragons?”

The guy looked up at Benny and blushed. “Y… yes, hello. Um… I can get them for you, Just give me a minute.”

Benny smiled and nodded. The guy was adorable. Benny leaned on the counter and waited.

The guy came back with a bag and handed it to Benny.

“Thanks! I’m Benny by the way.”

Again the guy blushed. “I’m Alfie.”

“Well, hello there, Alfie.” Benny sniffed deeply and scented roses and rain. And a little aroused omega.

Alfie smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Benny. Um… ah… can I get you anything else?”

Benny spent an hour with Alfie, getting to know him. He hated that he needed to go.

“I’ll be back in a couple of days, Alfie. Can we get something to eat when I do?”

Alfie nodded. “I’d like that a lot, Benny.”

Benny smiled all the way home.

Benny walked into the library where Castiel was shelving books. He handed the bag to Castiel.

“Thanks.”

Benny stood around, shifting from foot to foot.

“Uh, do you know a guy named Alfie?”

Castiel smiled at him. “Yeah, I know him. He’s a sweet guy.”

Benny grinned. “That’s what I thought! Is he with anyone?”

“He wasn’t when I left. Why?”

Benny looked a little embarrassed. “Well, we talked and I… well, I thought I might go back and spend some time with him.”

Castiel laughed. “That sounds like a fine idea, Benny. Just be gentle with him, will you?”

Benny looked shocked. “Of course! I’m a dragon, I ain’t no animal.”

Castiel chuckled and went back to work.

Later that afternoon, Dean walked into the library. He strolled up to Castiel.

“Say, I’m planning on being in the bathhouse later, I was wondering if you could join me.”

Castiel frowned, but Joshua caught his eye and was frantically nodding. Castiel got the message.

“Uh sure. When?”

Dean grinned. “About an hour before dinner. See you then.”

He left and Castiel walked up to Joshua. “What was that all about and why were you so adamant about me saying yes?”

Joshua smiled at him. “It’s a great honor to bathe with the King. You’d insult him if you said no.”

Castiel smirked. “Wouldn’t want to insult the King, now would we.”

Joshua shook his head. “You are too stubborn for your own good. It isn’t good to irritate him.”

Castiel just snorted and went back to work.

About an hour and a half before dinner, Castiel walked back to his room. He took off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to the bathhouse and got in the water. Just as he’d hoped, Dean wasn’t there yet.

Dean arrived just a few minutes later. He stood and took off his clothes completely unselfconsciously. Cas, for the first time, allowed himself to look south of the border.

Dean was, it seemed to Castiel, impossibly large. It was intimidating to the omega. He shook his head and looked away.

Dean eased into the water and sat close to Castiel. He sighed and leaned his head back.

“So, Cas, we haven’t had a chance to talk yet. I want to get to know you.”

Castiel didn’t say anything.

Dean frowned. “Look, I know you didn’t have a choice in this, but can’t you at least give an inch? Come on. I’ve been nothing but a gentleman with you.”

Castiel knew the truth of that. “Okay, Dean. What do you want to know?”

Dean looked thoughtful. “Okay, how about family? Do you have any?”

Castiel sighed. “I do, but we don’t get along.”

“Why?”

Castiel looked away. “I’m the only omega out of five brothers. It was a disappointment to my parents.”

Dean frowned. “I’m sorry. They sound like real dicks.”

Castiel smiled a little. “They are a big bag of dicks.”

Dean chuckled. 

“So, what about your family? I know Sam is your brother. Any other family?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. Both of our parents are dead. Sam’s my only family.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Nah, don’t be. It was a long time ago.”

Castiel shook his head. “Okay. So what else do you want to know?”

“Were you seeing anyone before I took you? I mean, were you involved with anyone?”

Castiel shook his head again. “Nope, no one. I’m not your typical omega, you may have noticed. I was considered too opinionated to be mated.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I kinda noticed that. But that’s why I chose you. I don’t have time for any submissive, subservient omegas. I like your feistiness.” 

Castiel felt his face get red. “Well, I know I’m a handful.”

Dean smiled at him. “You sure are, Cas.”

“You know, you’re the first person who ever called me that.”

Dean looked at him. “What?  _ Cas _ ?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. I have to admit, I kind of like it.”

Dean smiled. “I’m glad.”

“So, no one special in your life, Dean?”

“Nope. Never met an omega I felt good about. Well, until now.”

Castiel really blushed then. “Dean, why me?”

Dean grinned. “You smell good. You’re beautiful. You’ve got the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. And the way you stood there, looking me right in the eye like a dare when the rest of those omegas were shitting their pants in fear… I was hooked.”

Castiel suddenly felt shy. “You smell good too.”

Dean beamed at him. “That’s good, Cas.”

Cas couldn’t look at him. He felt conflicted for the first time since all this happened. Dean really had been a perfect gentleman. Far from pushing him down face-first into the mattress and taking him whether he wanted it or not, Dean hadn’t even so much as made a pass at him. He gave him a job that he found rewarding, he had his own really lush bedroom… 

Castiel turned to Dean and smiled. 

“I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better. You’ve been wonderful, Dean, and I want to thank you.”

Dean beamed at him. “That makes me very happy, Cas.”


	4. Chapter 4

At dinner that night, Dean was very attentive to Castiel. He refilled Castiel’s cup and asked if the food was good, smiling when Castiel assured him it was fine. After dinner, Castiel excused himself and went to his room. He undressed and got in bed.

He laid there, looking at the ceiling and thinking. He thought about dragons.

Alpha dragons were very different from the human Alphas. Humans thought of omegas as property, something they owned and could do as they pleased to. He’d known far too many omegas that were mated without their permission, bred whether they wanted to be or not, used as sex toys and pup factories. It was disgraceful.

The dragons were different. They seemed to respect omegas. Let them work. Be productive. He hadn’t seen a single omega that was forced into anything.

He knew he hadn’t seen all of the dragon culture, but if the King could be respectful then he suspected that they all would be. He doubted that Dean would tolerate any Alpha hurting an omega.

He respected Dean. That alone was amazing to him. But he also really liked Dean. 

He wondered what it would be like to be mated to Dean. That led him to wonder if a human and a dragon could conceive, have a pup. And if they did, what would the pup be? Dragon, human or some hybrid?

He fell asleep thinking about all of it.

At breakfast the next morning, an alarm went off. Dean, Sam and Benny jumped up and ran out. Castiel looked around and found Joshua.

“What’s happening?”

Joshua looked upset. “It’s the Haven alarm. The Fae are attacking. Everyone is going to defend them.”

Castiel felt fear. What would happen if Dean were killed? And there was a real possibility of that happening. He paced the dining hall until Joshua told him to go to his room.

“I’ll come to get you when they get back.”

Castiel walked to his room and sat on the bed. He looked out the window but there was nothing to be seen. He paced and wrung his hands until he got tired and then sat back on the bed.

After what seemed like many hours, there was a knock on his door. He ran to answer it.

Dean was standing there. He had a gash over one eye but otherwise looked fine. 

Castiel hugged him tightly. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him.

Finally, Castiel pulled away. 

“Dean, are you alright? What happened?”

Dean walked in and sat down on the bed. “The Fae attacked the humans. We beat them back, but one human was killed and several dragons were injured.”

Castiel sat down next to Dean. “Do you know who was killed?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t know his name. He was very old, though.”

Castiel nodded. “And the dragons who were injured?”

“Sam has a broken arm, and a couple of others were burned, but they’ll recover.”

Castiel looked at Dean. “Dean, I want you to teach me how to fight.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Castiel, no! You aren’t a dragon, and I won’t put you in harm’s way.”

Castiel shook his head. “If you teach me, I can hold my own. I can’t just sit here when you’re fighting the Fae. I’ll lose my mind.”

Dean sighed. “We’ll see, okay? Oh, and Benny brought Alfie back here. He doesn’t want anything to happen to him. I think he’s in love.”

That made Castiel smile. “That’s great! I’d love to see him.”

Dean smiled. “He’s with Benny at the moment, but I’ll arrange it.”

Castiel stared at Dean. “I was worried. About you.”

Dean grinned at him. “Oh, how  _ sweet _ !”

Castiel punched him in the arm. “Don’t be an asshole.”

“Ow! That really hurt!” Dean rubbed his arm.

“Don’t be a baby. I can punch a lot harder than that.” Castiel smiled at him.

Dean chuckled. “I’m sure you can.” He kept rubbing his arm. “But you don’t need to worry about me. I’m indestructible.”

Castiel touched the gash lightly. “I don’t think you are.”

Dean sighed. “It’s just a scratch. No real harm.”

Castiel got up. “It needs to be cleaned.” He went to the other room and got a wet cloth. He came back and wiped the gash, clearing away the blood.

“I’ll be fine. Stop acting like a mother hen.”

Castiel frowned. “I’m not! I just… it might need a stitch.”

Dean took one of Castiel’s hands. “I’m fine, Cas. Really.”

Castiel looked down at their hands. He squeezed Dean’s hand a little and then took his back.

Standing up, Castiel turned away. “We should get something to eat. Breakfast was interrupted and it’s dinner time.”

Dean stood up. “Yeah, you’re right. But I need a bath first. Come on.”

He took Castiel by the hand and they walked to the bathhouse.

They got undressed and slipped into the water. Dean sighed.

Dean turned to look at Castiel. “I’m going to scent you.”

He leaned over and buried his nose in Castiel’s throat. Castiel turned his head to give Dean all the access he wanted. Dean sniffed deeply a few times.

When he sat back, Castiel smiled at him. “I’m not objecting, but why did you do that?”

Dean smiled back. “When I came into your room, you smelled like worried omega. I want to smell you relaxed and happy.”

Castiel ducked his head and blushed again. All the blushing was really starting to piss him off. He lifted his head. “Let me scent you.”

Dean grinned and turned his head. Castiel put his face into Dean’s neck and breathed deeply. His senses were filled with leather, apples and there was a hint of evergreen. Castiel sighed. He felt safe and happy.

Castiel pulled back. They stared into each other’s eyes. Castiel felt like Dean was going to kiss him. 

But then someone came into the room and the spell was broken. Dean looked up and it was Benny.

“Just thought you’d like to know that Alfie is all set up and Sam is fine. He went to the healing spring and he’s all fixed up.” Benny looked between Dean and Castiel. “Hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Thank you, Benny.” 

Benny stood there for a moment, looking at them. Then he turned and left. 

“So, probably should get to dinner.” Dean stood up and got out of the water. 

Castiel followed with a sigh. He wrapped the towel around himself and walked to the door. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

Dean nodded and grunted. 

Castiel walked to his room and sat on the bed. What was he expecting Dean to do? Kiss him? Take him right there in the bath? He needed to dial things back some. Take a breath.

Get control. He dressed and went to dinner. 

Dean didn’t show up. Castiel asked Benny where Dean was, and Benny told him that Dean was taking his dinner in his room.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Castiel walked slowly back to his room. He stood a minute, looking at Dean’s door. He raised his hand to knock, then put his hand back down, turned and went to this room. He sat down on the bed. He stood back up and paced.

He walked back out of the room and stood in front of Dean’s door. He raised his hand to knock again and again, he let it drop.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

Dean opened it and stood there, looking at Castiel. Castiel looked at Dean.

And then they were kissing. Dean backed up, taking Castiel inside the room and shut the door behind them. Dean put one hand on the back of Castiel’s head and the other cupped Castiel’s cheek. Castiel had his arms around Dean.

Dean stumbled back towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. He shoved his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and Castiel sucked on it.

They tumbled onto the bed. Dean pulled Castiel on top of him and they kept kissing. It was all Castiel could think of, just kissing Dean. Their tongues played with each other. Dean slid his hands down Castiel’s back and grabbed his ass.

Castiel had to break the kiss, he needed air, needed to breathe. He pulled back and looked down at Dean. Dean’s eyes were almost completely black and his breathing was labored.

They looked at each other for a moment, Castiel had no idea how long.

“Clothes. Too many clothes.”

Dean laughed and pushed Castiel back. He sat up and pulled Castiel’s shirt over his head and tossed it, then he did the same to his shirt.

Castiel slid back and undid the laces of Dean’s pants. He could see the outline of Dean’s hard cock and he felt slick dripping out of him. He pulled Dean’s pants down and Dean raised his hips to help. Castiel pulled them off and threw them somewhere. 

Castiel looked at Dean’s cock. It seemed massive to him. It was standing up, uncut and leaking precum at the tip. 

He took a deep breath and wiggled out of his pants. He could feel slick running over his balls and beginning to wet the inside of his thighs. His cock was hard.

Dean just laid there, watching. Castiel took another deep breath and leaned forward to kiss Dean again. 

Dean grabbed him and rolled over, never breaking the kiss. He straddled Castiel’s hips and his cock rubbed against Castiel’s thigh.

Dean kissed along Castiel’s jaw and to the back of his ear. He kissed down Castiel’s throat, sniffing him deeply. 

He kissed down Castiel’s body, using his tongue. Castiel lifted his head and watched Dean. Slick was now pouring out of him. 

Dean moved and Castiel spread his legs, letting Dean settle between them. Dean kissed Castiel’s groin and his inner thighs.

“I want you. I want you so bad it hurts. Please, let me have you, Cas. Please.”

Castiel nodded. “You can.” He lifted his legs high.

Dean sat back and looked at Castiel, laid out for him. He licked his lips. Then he put his face in Castiel’s ass. He licked the slick off of Castiel’s balls and thighs and then he licked over Castiel’s hole.

Castiel let his head fall back on the pillow and gasped. 

“Dean… Dean… I…”

Dean looked up between Castiel’s legs. “Shh, Cas. I’m going to take such good care of you.”

He licked at Castiel’s slick and Castiel felt like his head was going to explode from the pleasure. He moaned deeply.

Then Dean moved up over him. Dean grabbed his cock and pressed it against Castiel’s hole. Castiel gasped again as Dean pressed into him. He grabbed Dean’s arms.

“Oh gods… oh gods… Dean… I… You’re so big… I…”

Dean kissed him. “Don’t worry, I’ll go slow. “

Castiel nodded. He felt Dean go in, inch by inch. He felt his hole widen and stretch to accommodate the massive cock in it. It was magnificent and frightening and impossible and perfect.

It seemed to take forever, but then Dean was inside as far as he could. He didn’t move, just let Castiel take the lead. When Castiel felt like he could take it, he nodded.

Dean pulled back slowly, and pushed back in. 

“Ohhh, Dean… It feels so good… please… go faster.”

Dean pulled back and pushed back in quicker than before. Castiel met the thrust. 

Then Dean was fucking him, fast and hard and Castiel felt like he was floating. He dug his fingers into Dean’s arms and heard himself moaning.

“It's so good, baby, You feel so good, Cas. Better than I could imagine.”

Castiel lost all awareness of anything but Dean’s cock moving inside him. After what seemed like forever, he could feel Dean’s knot banging against his hole and suddenly he wanted it more than he wanted anything before in his life.

“Dean, please, give it to me. Give me your knot, please?”

Dean kissed him again. “Soon, baby, soon.”

Castiel nodded. He felt it getting bigger and bigger, banging harder against him.

Then it went in, opening Castiel impossibly wider. It went in and out a couple of times and then, it caught. Castiel’s hole spasmed and tightened and he was coming and Dean was coming and he heard himself yell.

He could feel Dean’s sperm filling him over and over and it was incredible. It was the best thing he’d ever felt. His hole milked Dean’s cock for every drop.

Dean collapsed on top of him and then rolled to the side, dragging Castiel along with him. They lay, breathing hard.

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Dean reached and cupped his face.

“I love you, Cas.”

Castiel felt tears sting his eyes. “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “I know.”

Castiel frowned. “You  _ know _ ? A little full of yourself, aren’t you?”

Dean laughed. “What? I’m awesome.”

Castiel chuckled. “Well, yeah, you are.”

Dean leaned forward and kissed him.

“Cas, I want you to be my mate.”

Castiel took a deep breath. “Dean, are you sure?”

Dean laughed a little but looked confused. “Of course I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because I’m a bad omega. I’m not good at taking orders, I always speak my mind. Because maybe your subjects wouldn’t like it. There are a lot of reasons.”

Dean frowned. “I don’t care about what others think, Cas. And those other reasons? They’re what attracted me to you in the first place. I want a partner, not a submissive.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay, Dean, if you’re sure. Then yes.”

Dean grinned. “Baby, you just made me the happiest dragon in the world.”

Castiel looked at Dean for a few minutes. 

“So how long does your knot last?”

“Dunno, about forty minutes or so.”

“ _ Forty _ minutes? You’re kidding.”

Dean knitted his eyebrows together. “Well, yeah. How long do human’s knots last?”

Castiel looked away. “I wouldn’t know.”

Dean looked shocked. “You mean this was your first time? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Castiel frowned. “If I had, would you have done anything differently?”

Dean nodded. “Well, yeah, I would have been more gentle.”

Castiel smiled. “That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Even after Dean’s knot went down, they laid there and talked.

“You hungry?”

Castiel shook his head. “Nope. Wanna stay right here.”

Dean grinned. “Me too.”

Castiel got thoughtful. “Dean, has there ever been a dragon who was mated to a human before?”

Dean shook his head. “Not that I ever heard of, no. Why?”

Castiel sighed. “I was wondering what the pups would be like. Dragon, human, or some combination.”

Dean grinned. “You were thinking about us having pups?”

Castiel nodded. “Well, yeah, I was. I mean, I was just wondering…”

Dean chuckled. “You were thinking about us being mated before today.”

Castiel frowned. “Well, yeah I was. Don’t be an asshole about it.”

Dean laughed hard. “So I’m an asshole because I love that you thought about us?”

Castiel smacked his arm. “Yeah, you are.”

Dean kissed him. “And that’s one reason why I love you, you feisty omega.”

“So, about my training to fight…”

Dean sighed. “Damn it Cas, I don’t want you fighting! Look, if you went with us to fight the Fae, it would make it more dangerous for me, because I’d be too worried about you to pay attention to what was going on.”

Castiel nodded and thought about that. He could see the logic in what Dean was saying. 

“Okay, Dean. But what about if the Fae attack here? Shouldn’t I be able to defend myself? Maybe help others?”

Dean thought about it. “Okay, that makes a certain sense. I’ll get someone to teach you.”

Castiel kissed him. “Thank you!”

“Uh, Cas… would you consider going off the suppressants?”

Castiel looked at him for a moment before answering. “You… you want me to?”

Dean sighed. “Well, yes. I really want to start a family with you. I’d understand if you don’t want to… have my pup, I mean. But…”

Castiel put a finger to Dean’s lips. “Shush, Dean. I want your pup. That’s why I asked about it earlier. I’m not sure I’d be ready this soon, but I definitely want us to have a family.”

Dean beamed brightly. “That’s awesome, Cas! Just let me know what you decide. I can wait for you to feel ready.”

“Dean, you’re amazing.”

Dean blushed a little. “Nah, just in love.”

Castiel chuckled. “Sap.”

Castiel put his hand under the covers and reached down, grabbing Dean’s cock.

“Whoa! What’re you doing there?”

Castiel’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, I think you know. Want another round, Alpha.”

Dean sighed. “Feels good, omega. Keep that up.”

Before he knew what was happening, Dean was flat on his back and Castiel was on top of him.

Slick was dripping from Castiel’s hole onto his balls. 

Castiel sat down on Dean’s cock and leaned over to kiss him. Dean threw his head back.

“Fuck! Cas…”

Cas smiled down at him. “Be quiet, Alpha, let me.”

Castiel rode Dean hard. He steadied himself by putting his hands on Dean’s chest. Dean laid there and let Castiel have his way. He loved his take-charge omega.

He let Castiel ride him until his knot began to swell. Then he sat up and wrapped his arms around Castiel and thrust up into him. Castiel threw his arms around Dean’s neck and held on.

When they tied, Castiel let his head drop onto Dean’s shoulder and bit him. Not enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a mark. He came all over both of them.

Dean groaned and held Castiel tight, feeling himself fill Castiel with his sperm.

They fell back on the bed. Castiel bent his knees and laid on Dean, panting for breath. Dean turned his head and kissed Castiel’s temple.

They slept. They woke up and coupled twice more. Dean soon learned that he’d awakened a monster in Castiel. Castiel was bossy and demanding when it came to sex, and Dean loved every moment of it.

They woke up to a knock on the door. When Dean yelled come in, the door opened and a timid dragon stuck his head in. “Your Majesty? Uh, the cook was wondering if you were coming for breakfast?”

Dean laughed. “Yes, Demian, we’ll be along shortly.”

The dragon shut the door. Dean turned to Castiel.

“I’m starving.”

Castiel grinned. “Then let’s get you fed.”

When they walked into the dining hall, Benny was there, leaning on a table and talking to a human.

Dean looked and said to Castiel, “I take it that’s Alfie?”

Castiel smiled and nodded. They walked over.

“Alfie! It’s good to see you.”

Alfie grinned. “Castiel! How are you?”

Castiel glanced at Dean. “I’m great!”

Dean motioned to Benny and they walked a little way away from the table.

“So, that’s your human, huh?”

Benny grinned. “Yeah, that’s him.”

Dean slapped him on the back. “Well, if he’s anything like Cas, you’re in for a hell of a ride.”

Castiel told Alfie that they could get together and talk after breakfast, and went to sit with Dean.

“It’s nice to have another human around to talk to.”

Dean smiled at him. “I can understand that. You two were friends?”

Castiel nodded. “We were.”

After breakfast, Dean went to take care of some things, Benny went with him and Castiel and Alfie went for a walk.

They sat on a bench outside. 

“So, you like it here, Castiel?”

Castiel smiled. “I do. It took some getting used to, but pretty much everyone is nice. I work in the library, and of course, there’s Dean.”

Alfie grinned. “Yeah, I love Benny. We’re going to mate.”

“Yeah, us too. I guess we need to think about pups then, huh?”

Alfie nodded. “Benny and I want to have a pup as soon as we can. What about you and Dean?”

Castiel sighed. “I haven’t made my mind up yet. I know I want pups with Dean, I’m just not sure about the timing.”

“Well, you’ll know when the time is right.”

Castiel nodded. “Yep! So, do you want to help me out in the library?”

Dean and Benny sat together. 

“So, it’s been a while since the Fae have attacked us. What do you think is up?”

Benny sighed. “I don’t have a clue. I’m keeping the patrols up and I told my men to stay vigilant. I don’t want any surprises.”

“Good. I wish I knew what they were up to. The longer we go without an attack, the more nervous I get.” Dean sat and thought. “Cas wants to be trained to fight.”

Benny was shocked. “You gonna let him?”

Dean shook his head. “Not to fight, exactly, but he made a good point about being able to protect himself if the Fae attack us. Do you want me to include Alfie?”

Benny nodded. “Yeah, I do. I’ll get everything set up. We’ll start tomorrow.”

Dean slapped him on the back. “Sounds like a plan, brother.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean walked into the library. Castiel and Alfie were sitting at a table, writing on cards.

“Hey there, you two.”

Castiel looked up and smiled a bright smile. “Hey yourself, Dean.”

Alfie smiled at him as well.

Dean sat down. “Okay, so Benny and I talked about it, and we’re going to start training you to protect yourselves.”

Castiel grinned. “Thank you! I promise you won’t regret it.”

Dean laughed. “I better not. No cutting off arms with the swords, got me?”

Both the omegas laughed. Castiel crossed his fingers over his heart. “We swear.” Alfie nodded his agreement.

Dean stood up and Castiel did as well. Dean walked to him, took his chin in his index finger and thumb and kissed him. Alfie watched with a smile.

“See you at dinner, Cas.”

When Dean left, Castiel turned to Alfie. “I think I just made up my mind about pups.”

After dinner, Dean and Castiel went to their rooms. As soon as the door was shut, Castiel began unlacing Dean’s pants. Dean stood there watching him with a smile.

Dean pulled his shirt off and when Castiel pulled his pants to the floor, he stepped out of them. Castiel pushed him onto the bed.

Dean landed with a chuckle. “Do I take this to mean my omega wants to be fucked?”

Castiel smiled at him. “Take it any way you want, my love.” He stripped while Dean watched him.

When they fell onto their backs, sweating and trying to catch their breath, Cas gasped out he had something to tell Dean.

Dean bushed a sweaty lock of hair from Castiel’s forehead.

“So, tell me.”

Castiel smiled and moved a little to lessen the tug of Dean’s knot. “I’ve decided to stop taking my suppressants.”

Dean’s eyes sparkled and he smiled. “You want to have my pup.”

“I do. But I want to be mated before my heat.”

Dean grinned. “Oh you do, do you? Well, I guess I’ll just have to make that happen. How does tonight strike you?”

Castiel smiled and kissed him lightly. “It strikes me just fine.”

They talked about it until Dean’s knot went down.

Much to Dean’s surprise, Castiel rolled over onto his hands and knees and presented his ass.

“Cas, you don’t have to do that…”

Castiel looked back at Dean. “I want to. It’s tradition. Mate me, love.”

Dean was pounding in and out of Castiel, holding him by the shoulders and pulling him back into every thrust. He had quickly learned that Castiel liked it rough. His knot was popping in and out of Castiel’s hole, and it was getting bigger with every thrust.

Then it caught. Dean pulled Castiel up and back against him, back to chest, and even as he filled Castiel, he nosed at Castiel’s throat. Then he bit. 

His mouth filled with blood, but he hardly was aware of it. A feeling unlike any other flooded through him. His ears pounded with  _ mate, mate, mine, mate breed mine breed _

Castiel’s head fell back against Dean’s shoulder. He was moaning Dean’s name over and over, and he pushed back on Dean’s knot as if trying to get it further inside.

Dean let go of Castiel’s shoulder and licked over the bite. 

“Cas, my mate, my love. Mine alone. Just for me. Mine to love and breed and care for.”

They fell onto the bed, spooning.

“I threw away my suppressants today.”

Dean kissed the back of Castiel’s neck. “When will you go into heat?”

Castiel shook his head. “I have no idea. I never stopped them before.”

Dean chuckled. “It can’t be soon enough for me.”

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean. “You just want to see me fat with your pup.”

Den laughed. “Damn right I do! You’ll be beautiful, all fat and full of my pup.”

Castiel chuckled. “Proof of your virility?”

“I don’t need any proof, mate.”

Castiel laughed. 

Dean announced that they were mated the next morning at breakfast. 

The next day, Castiel and Alfie went to the courtyard to begin training. Dean put Sam in charge 

of it because he knew Sam wouldn’t let anything happen.

Sam was showing them their swords and how to hold them, when suddenly, one of the swords turned into a long stick with a lollipop at the end. Sam threw it down.

“What the fuck?”

They all heard giggling but they couldn’t see anything or anyone.

Sam whirled around, yelling. “Show yourself!”

He was smacked in the face with a log of peppermint. 

He growled and grabbed at the air, but came up empty. 

“Damn you! Show yourself!”

An elf appeared across the room, sitting on a table. He was smiling and sucking on a candy.

Sam grabbed a sword and ran at him, but he disappeared and reappeared across the room.

He held up his hands.    
“Hold on there, big guy! I come in peace.”

Castiel looked at him. He was handsome, had brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. He was shorter than Castiel, but not by a lot.

Sam growled and lunged at the elf again, but again he flitted away before Sam even got close.

“Stop trying to stab me, will you? I said I come in peace.” Sam’s sword disappeared and he was holding a thin sapling in his hand.

Sam stopped and sighed. Castiel had to suppress a giggle.

The elf stood up and walked to Sam. “Hey. My name is Gabriel and I really do come in peace.”

Sam looked at him. “Why would an elf come here if he didn’t mean us any harm?”

Gabriel laughed. “Uh, maybe because I think my family is a big bag of dicks. I like dragons better.” He glanced at Castiel and Alfie. “And humans, too.”

Sam sighed. “Well, let’s see what the King thinks of you.” He turned to Castiel and Alfie.

“Training is going to have to wait.”

He walked out of the room with Gabriel trailing behind.

“What the fuck was that all about?” Alfie watched them go.

“I have no idea. Guess we need to go back to the library.”

Sam took Gabriel to see Dean. When they got there, Dean was sitting at a table talking to Benny. Benny jumped up and put his hand on his sword when he saw Gabriel. Sam put his hand up.

“No, Benny. It wouldn’t do any good anyway, he’d just turn your sword into something stupid.” He turned to Dean.

“This is Gabriel, I guess he wants asylum or something.”

Dean looked at the elf. “And why should I believe him?”

Gabriel laughed. “Good lord, don’t! Never believe anything an elf tells you. Except when he’s telling the truth of course.”

Dean sighed. “And you are telling me the truth?”

Gabriel walked up to the table and sat down. “I am. I hate my family and I want to live here. And I need to know, is this one spoken for?” He pointed at Sam.

Dean chuckled at the look on Sam’s face. “No, he’s available. So, what can you tell me about your family’s plans?”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean spent all afternoon talking to Gabriel, with Sam by his side. When they emerged for dinner, Gabriel was given a place. Sam sat next to him.

“What happened?” Castiel whispered to Dean, trying to not be too obvious.

“I believed him, that’s what happened. Still, I made Sam watch him. Can’t entirely trust an elf.”

Castiel nodded and looked at the elf, who was currently whispering something to Sam that made Sam blush. Gabriel giggled and drank some wine.

“So, what happens with our training?”

Dean smiled at him. “Never fear, Cas, Sam can still train you.”

Castiel smiled back. “Good, because I’m not letting you off that easily.”

Dean chuckled. “I never for one second thought you would.”

Sam took Gabriel to the room next to his and locked him in. Gabriel smiled as he did.

“Not going to stay with me? Make sure I don’t use my magic to escape? Wreak havoc? You really think this room could hold me if I wanted out?”

Sam sighed. “And if I stay, what’s to prevent you from killing me? And escaping anyway?”

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I couldn’t kill you! I like you. And frankly, I don’t want to escape.”

Sam looked at him and went to sit in a chair. 

“Okay, I’m going to sit here and watch you all night. Go to bed or something.”

Gabriel laughed. “Where’s the fun in that, Sammy boy? Why not join me in bed? We can have a lot of fun there.”

Sam frowned. “I’m not going to have sex with an elf.”

Gabriel’s smile faded. “You say that now, but I’ll grow on you.”

Sam snorted. “Like a wart, I would imagine.”

Gabriel sighed. “Words hurt you know.”

Sam sat back and crossed his legs. “Better get used to it.”

When Sam walked into the training room the next day, Castiel looked at him and tried to hide his smile. Gabriel was trailing along behind Sam and Sam looked just awful.

“Sam, are you alright?” Alfie looked from Sam to Gabriel and back again.

“I’m fine, let’s just get started.”

Alfie whispered to Castiel, “He looks terrible and seems really grumpy.” 

Castiel nodded in agreement.

Gabriel took a chair and Sam got the practice swords. He showed Castiel and Alfie how to parry a thrust.

“It’s more important to know how to defend yourself than it is to know how to attack someone.”

Castiel got the hang of it fairly quickly, Alfie not so much. Sam sat down to let them parry against each other and fell asleep. Castiel stopped and pointed out Sam to Alfie.

Gabriel got up. “Let’s let him sleep. He had a long night.”

Castiel and Alfie went back to the library. Gabriel sat and waited for Sam to wake up, and amused himself by making all types of candy appear.

Sam startled awake. Gabriel was smiling at him.

“What happened? Where are Castiel and Alfie?”

“You fell asleep. They left.”

“Crap! Why didn’t one of you wake me up?”

Gabriel grinned. “You were exhausted. You needed to sleep.”

Sam stood up. “Damn it, Gabe! I have my orders.”

Gabriel smiled at him. “Look, Sammich, Dean wouldn’t like it if his precious human got hurt learning to sword fight because you were tired, and he also wouldn’t like it if you get sick from lack of sleep. This is all my fault. Come back to my room and take a nap. I promise not to do anything naughty.”

Sam laughed. “Anything  _ naughty _ ? What are you, five?”

Gabriel grinned. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Ten minutes later, Sam was sound asleep in Gabriel’s bed.

Castiel told Dean about Sam and they both laughed. 

“I guess Gabriel is giving Sam a run for his money.”

Castiel nodded. “I think Gabe really likes Sam.”

Dean thought about it. “A dragon and an elf. Well, I guess it isn’t any weirder than a dragon and a human.”

Dean assigned Benny to train Castiel and Alfie. He left word that when Sam woke up, he wanted to talk to him.

Sam walked into the throne room a few hours later. Gabriel was right behind him.

“Dean, I’m sorr…” 

Dean held up a hand. “It’s okay, Sam. I get that watching Gabe isn’t easy. I assigned Benny to train Cas and Alfie. You’ve got your hands full with him.”

Gabriel grinned. “I’m right here.” They both ignored him.

When Dean finished discussing the training with Sam, he turned to Gabriel.

“So, you’re positive you have no idea what the Fae are planning?”

Gabriel pulled the sucker out of his mouth that he’d manifested while he was waiting. “Nope. I don’t have anything to do with those dicks. And I can’t spy for you. There’s an order to kill me on sight from the Seelie Court.”

Dean sighed. “Okay, well, just go with Sam.”

Gabriel grinned. “Gladly!” 

Sam sighed.

They sat in Sam’s room.

“So, handsome, you’re a beta, right?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, and you’re?”

Gabriel grinned. “The Fae don’t have secondary genders. I’m just me.”

Sam nodded. 

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “So, you a top or more of a bottom?”   
Sam shook his head. “Gods, Gabe! What difference does it make?”

“Just getting to know you, babe. That’s all.”

Sam sighed. “Well, if you must know, I’m a top.”

Gabriel rubbed his hands together. “Ohh, a top! I was hoping you were a top!”

Sam frowned. “Look, Gabe, I told you, I’m not having sex with you!”

Gabriel grinned. “You say that now, Sammy boy, but I still have hope.”

At dinner, Dean asked Sam if he knew where Benny had been all afternoon.

“Beats me, I haven’t seen him.”

Just then, Benny and Alfie walked in. Alfie was sporting a mating mark.

Dean stood up and walked to them. “Congratulations, man! This is wonderful.”

Benny beamed at him, and Alfie blushed.

Dean hugged them both, as did Castiel. Sam shook Benny’s hand.

Benny looked happier than Dean had ever seen him.

Later, in bed, while they waited for Dean’s knot to go down, Dean told Castiel how happy he was for Benny.

“He’s my best friend. I’ve known him for years.”

Castiel asked how they’d met.

“I was on my quest, you know, to prove my worth to become king. Benny saved my life when I was attacked by Fae. Beheaded the fucking goblin that had me pinned down.”

“Well, then, I owe him as well. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be lying here with you stuck in my ass.”

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Gods, the mouth on you.”

Castiel smiled. “It feels like I’ve heard that before.”

Along another hall, behind another door, Gabriel was moaning.

“Come on, big boy, fuck me harder. Yeah, babe, that’s it.”


	9. Chapter 9

A week later, Castiel wasn’t feeling well at dinner, so Dean sent him to their room to go to bed. He said he’d be there soon, he needed to talk to Sam.

He walked down the hall to Sam’s room and stopped. The sounds coming from the room were loud enough to hear.

“Oh daddy, yes… it feels so good, daddy!” Gabriel’s voice was clear.

Then he heard Sam. “You like that, baby boy? You like Daddy’s big cock pounding your tight little boy pussy, don’t you?”

Dean backpedaled, chuckling. He turned and walked back to where Castiel was waiting for him. He walked in the door.

“You’ll never guess what I heard….” 

He stopped talking and sniffed the air. He turned and looked at Castiel.

Castiel was laying in bed, covered with sweat. He lifted his head and looked at Dean with a moan.

“Cas, you’re in heat. I’m coming, baby.”

Dean stripped in a hurry and crawled on top of Castiel. Castiel grabbed his arms and clung to him.

“Alpha… please…”

Dean kissed him. “I’ve got you, baby. I’m going to take care of you.”

Slick was pouring from Castiel, and as much as Dean loved to taste it, he knew this was not the time. The scent of his omega in heat made his cock thicken and get hard. 

Castiel tried to roll over on his stomach but Dean stopped him. “No. I want to see you.”

Castiel nodded and spread his legs wide, lifting them high in the air, then wrapping them around Dean’s waist as he moved into position.

Castiel’s body seemed to suck him inside, clutching greedily at his cock. He pushed in and listened to Castiel moan. 

“I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you.”

He went fast and hard, just the way Castiel liked it. 

Castiel began to chant. “Breed me. Please, Alpha, breed me. Give me a pup.”

Dean kissed him into silence. “I’m going to breed you up so full, watch your belly fill with my pup, gonna breed you good.”

Dean’s knot swelled quickly, responding to the scent of an omega in heat. It popped in and out just twice before it caught. Castiel’s hole clamped down on it and Dean came so hard he felt light-headed. Castiel painted his belly with cum.

Dean bit Cas on his mating gland, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to make Castiel gasp.

He rolled to the side, bringing Castiel with him. They lay catching their breath, and Dean brushed sweaty hair off of Castiel’s face.

“Better, baby?”

Castiel smiled that smile that lit up Dean’s world. “Better, Alpha.”

While they waited to come untied, Dean told Castiel about what he’d heard. Castiel laughed merrily.

“Daddy, huh? Who knew your brother was so kinky?’

Dean chuckled. “Well, he can’t knot and Gabe isn’t an omega, so I guess it makes him frustrated that he can’t knock Gabe up.”

They laughed.

While Castiel slept, Dean called a servant and told her to let Sam know what was happening, and to have someone bring them food and water.

They didn’t emerge for a week. Castiel’s heat subsided in five days, and they spent the last two just sleeping and cuddling, talking and making love.

The next morning, when Dean saw Sam, he walked casually up to him.

“Morning,  _ daddy _ .”

Sam’s eyes got big and he blushed red. “Wha...what did you call me?”

Dean laughed. “I called you daddy, just like Gabe.”

“Oh fuck. Does everyone know now?”

Dean shook his head. “Only Cas. But you need to lower the volume or everyone is going to find out soon.”

Sam frowned. “Yeah, we will. Fuck.” He walked away shaking his head.

Within a month, it was obvious that Castiel was pregnant. 

Dean forbid him from any more sword training, and Castiel grudgingly agreed.

Sam and Gabriel were an obvious couple and Dean told Sam he was happy for him.

Things were quiet. If Dean had really thought about it, they were too quiet, but he was too happy to think about trouble.

  
  


The alarms went off at dinner. Everyone jumped up, running to their designated places… to get arms, to stock the infirmary, to make food.

Dean grabbed Castiel and told him to go to their rooms and stay there. Castiel grabbed Alfie by the hand and ran to the training room to grab a sword and then they ran to the room.

As much as he wanted to look out the window, Castiel pulled the drapes and sat on the bed with Alfie. Alfie was shaking and Castiel wrapped an arm around him.

Castiel put a hand on his belly. Their child was growing in there. He sighed and left his hand there.

It seemed to take hours, but finally, the sounds of fighting stopped. Castiel went to the door and opened it a little, peeking out. The hall was deserted.

He toyed with the idea of going out to look around, but when he thought about Dean’s reaction if he did, he shut the door again and sat back down.

It was a while, but at last the door burst open and Dean strode in. Castiel got up and ran to him, and Dean wrapped his arms around him.

Alfie stood up. “Benny?”

Dean looked at him. “He’s fine, go find him. I think he’s in the armory.”

Alfie ran out and Castiel stood back. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Dean shook his head. “I’m fine, sweetheart. It was just skirmish. No one was killed.” He took the sword out of Castiel’s hand and put it aside.

Castiel pulled him to sit on the bed. “Why do you think they attacked? What did they want?”

Dean sighed. “I have no idea. We haven’t had any problems for a while now. I hope this isn’t starting up again.”

Castiel hugged him tight. “Me too,”

Gabriel had fought alongside Sam against the Fae. That went a long way towards earning Dean’s trust. Sam was very proud of him.

Alfie announced the next day that he was pregnant as well. Castiel hugged him. 

Alfie beamed at him.“We can raise our pups together.”

Castiel smiled back. “Yes we can.”

Things returned to normal quickly. Castiel and Alfie went back to the library since neither of them could train anymore. 

Two days later, Castiel found a book laying on the floor behind one of the bookcases. He pulled it out and blew the dust off it.

It was old, very old, bound in leather. He took it to the desk and began to read it.

After a few hours, he went and found Dean.

“I think I’ve found something you need to read.” He handed the book to Dean.

Dean sat down and opened the book, glancing up at Castiel. Castiel nodded.

He read a few pages then looked up at Castiel sharply.

“Is this what I think it is?”

Castiel smiled. “I think so, yes. It is a book of sigils, older than anyone remembers. It holds back the Fae, I’m sure of it. If we can use them, the Fae will be unable to enter the kingdom again.”

Dean smiled at him. “I love you, Cas.”

Castiel smiled back. “I love you too, Alpha.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean, Sam, Castiel and Benny read the book from cover to cover and then started again. The pages were faded and hard to read. Some of the words were archaic. But together, they thought they had it figured out. 

It had been months of work, but they at last thought they finally had a handle on the sigils. 

Castiel had a belly. It wasn’t as big as it was going to get, of course, but it was big enough that Dean loved to rub it and kiss it. He frequently sang to it.

He was doing that now. He laid crossways on the bed with his head close to Castiel’s belly. He softly sang a lullaby. Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s hair.

Dean lifted his head and smiled at Castiel. He put a hand on Castiel’s belly.

“That’s my son in there.”

Castiel laughed. “It could be a girl, you know.”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. It’s a boy.”

Castiel nodded. “We’ll see.”

Castiel and Alfie were under the care of the healer. Missouri. She was no-nonsense and Castiel really liked her. He and Alfie went for their check-up. While Missouri was checking him, Castiel asked her if she had ever delivered a pup that was half human and half dragon.

“No, baby, I haven’t. I don’t think this has ever happened before. Why?”

“I’m worried about the pup and the birth.” Castiel looked up at her from the exam table and sighed.

“Well, I’m sure everything will be fine. Don’t fret. Worry is bad for the pup.”

Castiel nodded, but when he and Alfie left, he stopped Alfie in the hall.

“Alfie, I can’t help but worry. No one knows what will happen when we give birth, or anything about our pups.”

Alfie nodded. “I worry about the same thing. Maybe we should go to the healing spring?”

Castiel smiled. “That’s a great idea! It certainly couldn’t hurt.”

Castiel toyed with the idea of telling Dean, but he figured Dean would just insist on coming along, and he really didn’t want to bother Dean when he was busy. 

So Castiel and Alfie walked to the spring.

They didn’t see the small fairy hiding behind a tree. The fairy saw them and flew away.

Castiel was just easing himself down next to Alfie in the warm water. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. 

Alfie screamed and Castiel fought, but when the goblin put a hand on Castiel’s forehead, he went limp.

The goblin turned and looked at Alfie. “Tell your King we have his mate. We will keep him, alive, until the King withdraws and gives us the healing spring.”

Then he and Castiel disappeared.

Dean went ballistic. He paced the room and pulled at his hair.

“Damn it! Those sons of bitches better not have hurt him! I’ll kill them, I’ll kill them all!”

Benny, Sam and Gabriel all sat and let him yell.

Castiel woke up, laying on a bed. He was tied up and uncomfortable. His head pounded. He looked around wildly.

A wood nymph walked up to the bed. “Calm yourself. You’ll only hurt yourself if you thrash around and you can’t get loose.”

Castiel wanted to scream but he knew it wouldn’t do any good.

“Why have you taken me? Where am I?”

The nymph just turned around and walked away.

Castiel laid there, filled with fear. Dean was going to go crazy, and what if they hurt the pup?

Then a human man walked up to the bed. Castiel looked at him with horror.

“Cole? What… what’s going on?”

Cole smiled at him. “Hello, Castiel. Long time, no see. And here you are, all fat with that dragon’s pup. It’s disgusting.”

Castiel frowned. “Cole, what are you doing here?”

Cole laughed. “What does it look like? I’m helping the Fae. You should have let me mate you, Cas. This is all your fault.”

Castiel struggled but he couldn’t get loose. “Cole, what are you talking about? You wanted me, but I never felt that way about you. You know that. Please, let me go. Dean is going to…”

“Dean is going to what?” Cole yelled at him. “Try to find you? Attack the Fae? That’s exactly what they want. They’ll try diplomacy first, but we both know that won’t work. Just relax, and wait for the death of your precious Dean.” 

Castiel tried to stop the sob from bubbling up but he couldn’t. This was all his fault. If he’d just told Dean about going to the spring, none of this would have happened. Alfie was probably dead, and Dean would be soon.

Cole laughed. “And the Fae promised me I could have you when this is all over. If you think for one second I’m going to let you have that  _ abomination _ , you’re wrong.”

Castiel turned his face away. “I’d die before I let you hurt my pup and lay a hand on me.”

Cole laughed harder and left.

Castiel wished he could just die, but he had the pup to think of. He sighed and tried to think about Dean. 

When the fairy appeared, Dean made a lunge for it but it flew out of reach.

“Stop, Dragon King. I have a message for you.”

Dean stood defiantly. “Yeah, what?”

The fairy flew closer. “We have your mate. He is alive. For now. We want unfettered control over the healing spring. If you give us that, we will release your mate. But if you go back on this agreement in any way, he and your pup will die.”

She disappeared.

Dean looked around. Benny and Sam stood there, waiting.

“We have to give it to them. We  _ have _ to! It’s the only way.”

Benny nodded. Sam didn’t say anything.

“There may be another way.”

Dean looked at him. “Sam? What are you talking about?”

“Think about it. We’ve got a Fae right here. Maybe Gabe can get inside, find Cas.”

Dean sat down. “But don’t they want him dead too? If he gets caught, they’ll kill him and Cas. I can’t take that chance.”

Sam sighed. “At least let me talk to Gabe. He may have an idea.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay, but hurry. Every minute counts, Sam.”

Sam left to find Gabriel. He found him in the kitchen, of course eating.

“Gabe, come with me. We’ve got a situation.”

Gabriel hopped down from the counter he’d been sitting on.

“Sure, daddy. What’s going on?”

Sam took him into the hall. “Not now, baby boy. Daddy is busy. The Fae have Cas. We need to get him back. If you can come up with any ideas about how, now would be the time. Come on, let’s go to Dean.”


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel was allowed to walk around in the room but he was always watched by one of the Fae. When the door opened and a human woman came in, Castiel couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Hello, Castiel. My name is Charlie. I live here. I’m mated to a Fae. her name is Gilda. I feel we need to talk.”

Castiel nodded and sat on the bed. “So? Talk.”

Charlie sat on a chair. “I’m sorry you have been kidnapped. But you have to understand, the healing spring is sorely needed here.”

Castiel sat quietly, waiting for her to continue.

“The Queen has a child. He is gravely ill. Nothing can be done here, everything has been tried. The child’s only hope is the spring.”

Castiel sighed. “I’m sorry. We didn’t know. But if the Queen had just come to us, told us, I’m sure Dean would have granted her access.”

Charlie frowned. “We tried. We were met with nothing but aggression. The dragons want us dead. They wouldn’t listen. They gave us no choice.”

“Then release me. Let me talk to Dean. I know I could convince him. But if you hold me here, he will attack you. You’ve got to know that.”

Charlie sighed. “I know. But the Queen thinks this is her only chance to get the spring. She will fight for it. And she will kill you if it becomes necessary.”

Castiel sat and thought. 

“You’re human. If you could go and talk to Dean, tell him what you’ve told me, I know he’d listen.”

Charlie looked at him for a moment. “Do you really think he’d listen?”

“I’m sure of it.”

Gabriel sat at the table. Sam, Dean, Benny and Alfie were all looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

“Look, I’m thinking! But everything I can come up with ends with me and Cas dead. You know the Fae hate me. They want me dead just as much as they want you dead.”

Dean slammed his fist on the table and everyone jumped.

“Damn it! There has to be a way! Even if it means I have to walk into the Fae court alone.”

Just then a servant came in. “Sorry, my Lord, but there’s a woman who says she needs to talk to you. Says it’s urgent. She’s human.”

Dean nodded. “Send her in.’

Charlie walked into the room, her head high but her eyes betrayed her fear.

“Which one of you is King?”

Dean stood up. “I am King Dean.”

“I have a message for you from Castiel.”

Dean walked to her. “What is it? And how did you get to speak to him? Tell me!”

Charlie stood her ground. “I live with the Fae. I am mated to one. And I spent time with Castiel yesterday. He told me to come, that you would listen to what I have to say.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Of course, I’m sorry. I’m just worried about my mate.”

He indicated she should sit and she did. He sat in a chair next to her.

“The Queen of the Fae needs access to the healing spring.”

Dean frowned. “You mean she wants to control the spring. Deny us the use of it.”

Charlie frowned. “You deny us the use of it.”

Dean sighed. “We would let you use the spring if you wouldn’t keep us from it. The Fae controlled the spring for eons, and we were not allowed anywhere near it.”

Charlie nodded. “That’s very true. But you fought for it, took control and cut us off as well.”

Sam frowned. “This is getting us nowhere.”

Dean motioned for him to be quiet. “Why does the Queen need access?”

“Her child is dying. Nothing our healers do helps him. She thinks the spring is the only chance for her son to live.”

Dean sat and looked at her. After a few moments, he took a deep breath.

“Are you telling the truth?”

“I am.” Charlie smiled at him.

Dean looked at Sam, then Benny and finally at Alfie.

Alfie smiled at Dean. “If it were my child, I’d fight for the spring too.”

Dean sighed and nodded. “I would too.” 

He turned to Charlie. “Tell the Queen I want to talk. I’m willing to grant the Fae access to the spring. It has to be done fairly, but if we can reach an agreement, she can have access.”

Charlie smiled. “I will tell her, King Dean. Thank you. And Castiel is well, and being cared for.”

Dean sighed. “Just understand this. If anything happens to Cas or my pup, I will lay waste to the Fae. I will burn it all down.”

Charlie bowed her head. “I would expect nothing less.” She turned and left.

Dean turned to Sam and Benny. “We’re going to need to draw up terms.”

Charlie walked into Castiel’s room. “You were right. I talked to Dean and he agreed to meet with the Queen. I just came from seeing her. There will be a meeting tomorrow. You might be released as soon as tomorrow.”

Castiel heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Charlie. You may have single-handedly brought the Fae and the dragons to an era of peace.”

Charlie smiled at him. “It never would have happened without you.”

The Queen of the Fae and the King of the dragons met the next morning on neutral ground. They were accompanied by troops, of course, but they made them stand well away from the discussion. 

When it was done, they had reached an agreement. Paper was brought and the terms were written out. They both signed their names to it. There were cheers from both sides. 

Dean turned to Queen Rowena. “I need my mate returned immediately.”

Rowena bowed her head. “He will be waiting for you at your castle.”

The Queen left to get her son and bring him to the spring. Dean left to go home.

Castiel ran as best he could into Dean’s arms. They held onto one another for a while.

“Baby, are you alright? They didn’t hurt you in any way?”

Castiel nodded. “I’m fine, Dean. Just tired and horny.”

Dean laughed. “Well, let’s see what we can do about that, shall we?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid on his back looking up at Castiel. Castiel had his head thrown back and was riding Dean hard. Dean thought the sight was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Castiel had a growing belly, filled with his pup. He looked radiant. He was the most gorgeous person Dean had ever seen, and he was all Dean’s.

Castiel was moaning and Dean’s knot was slipping in and out. As it swelled, it began to pop in and out. Castiel groaned as it did. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hips and pulled them down. It caught and as they tied, they both cried out. Castiel came all over Dean and Dean filled Castiel over and over.

When Castiel laid down on Dean’s chest, he froze. Dean looked down with an astonished look on his face.

“Cas, was that… Did the pup just move?”

Castiel laughed. “Yes, Alpha, your pup kicked you.”

“Will it do it again?”

Castiel laughed harder. “I think that’s up to the pup.”

The pup kicked again and again. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean couldn’t let Castiel out of his sight for days. He took Castiel to Missouri to be checked over, and sat there during the exam. When Missouri declared Castiel healthy, Dean took a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

They discussed the pregnancy. Since this was the first known pregnancy between a dragon and a human, there was no way to know when Castiel would give birth. A human’s normal gestation was nine months. A dragon’s was only seven. Castiel was five months along. Missouri said they’d just have to wait and see.

Dean was worried but Castiel wasn’t. “It will be fine, Alpha. All we can do is wait and see. Our pup will be perfect. He will be healthy. I can feel it.”

Dean grinned. “You said ‘he’, Cas. I told you it was a boy.”

Castiel laughed. “I know you want a son. But if it’s a daughter, you’ll be just as pleased.’

Dean kissed him. “I will. All I want is a healthy pup.”

Castiel told Dean about Cole. Dean decided they needed to find him, or at least let Haven know what he did. Dean shifted and grabbed Castiel and they flew to the town.

When they arrived, Dean shifted back and they went to talk to Naomi. Naomi was still offended by Dean’s nudity but she listened to Castiel tell her what Cole had done.

“Cole has been missing for days. We will try to find him and punish him.”

Dean nodded. “We’re going to look for him as well. And if we find him, I intend to kill him. He harmed my mate. I can’t forgive that.”

Naomi nodded. “Understood. But if we find him first, we won’t allow that.”

Dean agreed. 

Cole was obviously hiding with the Fae. Dean sent an emissary to the Queen, asking if Cole was there and if he was, to let the dragons have him. The Queen declined.

Dean paced the room and growled.

Castiel put a hand on Dean and made him sit down. “Dean, let it go. We just entered into a treaty with them. You can’t do anything to endanger that, no matter how much you want Cole.”

Dean sighed and nodded. “I know, Cas, but I want to kill him for what he did.”

Castiel kissed him. “Let it go. I’m fine, our pup is fine. Concentrate on that.”

Castiel was getting huge. He seemed to get bigger every day. He waddled when he walked, pissed all the time, and complained that his back and feet hurt. He slept a lot.

Dean was worried. Alfie wasn’t nearly as big with his pup as Castiel. Dean talked to Missouri and asked if Castiel could be carrying twins.

Missouri sighed. “There is really no way to know, Dean. I have only heard one heartbeat, but there might be another, hiding. You know that dragon pups are bigger than human pups. That may be all that is going on. I know this isn’t what you want to hear, Dean, but we just have to wait.”

Dean nodded. “I know. I just worry. He’s the most important thing in my life. I can’t… can’t lose him.”

Missouri put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I know, boy. I believe he’ll be fine.”

As the weeks went on, Castiel had to stay in bed most of the day. He was grumpy, and Dean was doing his best to keep Castiel entertained and happy. Sex was a problem. That alone made Castiel unhappy. 

“I can’t even see my dick anymore. I wonder if it’s even there.”

Dean laughed. He moved down and took Castiel’s cock in his mouth. Castiel moaned.

Dean looked up at him, and took his mouth off. “See? It’s there.” Then he sucked Castiel until he was gasping, his hands tangled in Dean’s hair.

When Castiel came, Dean swallowed every drop. He let the cock fall from his mouth and moved back up to kiss Castiel. Castiel could taste his spend on Dean’s tongue.

Castiel looked at Dean. “Cum on me. Jack yourself off and cum on my face, I want to taste you.”

Dean sat back with a smile. “Your wish is my command.”

Dean reached under Castiel and scooped some of his slick into his hand. He rubbed it up and down his hard cock, never breaking eye contact with Castiel. Then he reached back and shoved a finger into Castiel as he began to move his hand up and down his shaft.

Castiel moaned, but kept his eyes on Dean. Dean fingered him, tightening his grip on his cock.

Dean kept it up, running his hand along his cock, fingering Castiel. Castiel reached and played with Dean’s balls. 

They both moaned.

When Dean’s knot swelled, Castiel reached for it. He squeezed his fingers tight around it and Dean groaned. Castiel milked Dean’s knot and Dean came.

His spend covered Castiel’s face. Castiel opened his mouth to let some fall into it so he could taste his Alpha.

When it was done, Dean pulled his finger out of Castiel. He leaned over and licked up some spend with his tongue, then kissed Castiel, feeding it to him. Castiel sucked on his tongue.

Dean grabbed a cloth and cleaned Castiel’s face, then kissed him tenderly.

Castiel smiled. “Well, it’s not as good as having your knot in me, but it will do.”

Dean laughed. “You are insatiable.”

Castiel grinned. “And don’t you forget it.”

Dean laid down next to Castiel and pulled him as close as Castiel’s belly would allow.

“I think it’s time to start interviewing for a nanny.”

Castiel lifted his head. “Nanny? We don’t need a nanny.”

Dean chuckled. “Yes, we do. What do you think will happen if the pup cries when we’re tied? And if you think for a minute that I’m not going to knot you for a year, you’ve got another thing coming, omega.”

Castiel looked thoughtful. “I never thought about that. A year with no knot? I’d kill myself.”

Dean laughed. “Yes, you would. Or go mad. You’re way too bossy a bottom for that.”

Castiel smiled at Dean. “You know me so well. So, okay, a nanny.”

They started the search the next day. Many dragon women applied. Some old, some young, some with experience and some without. Castiel got sick of talking to them, so Dean took over.

A day later, Dean walked into the bedroom where Castiel was resting.

“I believe I found a nanny, pending your approval of course, my prince.” He bowed low.

Castiel chuckled. “Okay, tell me about her.”

“Her name is Hannah. She’s sweet and intelligent. She had a stillborn pup and her mate was killed by the Fae. But still, she’s cheerful and I like her.”

Castiel nodded thoughtfully. “She sounds great. I’ll meet her.”

Castiel liked Hannah as much as Dean did. She was hired on the spot.

Hannah started by getting the nursery ready. It was a room directly next to Dean and Castiel’s bedroom, where they could hear the pup easily. 

Hannah got men to paint the walls in the color Castiel chose, which was bright green. An artist was called to paint a scene on one wall of gardens with lots of flowers, bees and sunshine. 

Dean had his old crib brought up from storage. It was hand carved and gorgeous. There was a rocking chair and a table for changing diapers and dressing the pup. There was a large chest filled with baby clothes. 

Castiel stood and looked at the finished room with a smile. Dean walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s huge belly.

“It’s beautiful Alpha.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” 


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel went into labor shortly after dinner in his eighth month. Dean scooped him up and carried him to the infirmary. Missouri was waiting.

“Take him to the birthing room.”

Dean laid him gently down on the bed, then turned to Missouri. “So, is this a late dragon birth or an early human birth?”

Missouri shook her head. “No way to know until the pup arrives. Go sit down, it could take quite a while.”

Hours later, Castiel was moaning in pain. Another contraction hit and he cried out.

Dean paced the room. Missouri put a cool cloth on Castiel’s head and told him to breathe.

“I  _ am _ fucking breathing! How long until this thing is out of me?”

Missouri chuckled. “I’ll check again.”

“Oh great.”

Missouri went to the end of the bed and lifted Castiel’s legs into the stirrups. She pushed two fingers into Castiel. 

“About three more hours, I’d say. You’re getting there.”

“ _ Three hours _ ? I’ll be dead in two.”

Missouri lowered his legs and gave him a swat on the thigh. “Don’t be such a drama queen.”

Castiel huffed. “Well can I at least have some water?”

Dean got him a drink of water and ran the cool cloth over Castiel’s face.

Castiel glared at him. “I am never doing this again.”

Dean smiled at him. “I know, Cas, I know.”

Three and a half hours later, the lusty cries of a pup filled the room. Dean looked down at the pup.

“Castiel, he’s beautiful!” 

Missouri looked up. “Hold on, we aren’t done yet.”

Dean looked at her as she handed him the pup. “There’s another one?”

“Looks like.”

Dean carried the crying pup to Castiel, who looked up with a smile. He looked terrible, sweaty and exhausted. Dean showed him the pup. But then Castiel cried out as another contraction hit. Dean handed the pup to Hannah.

Four minutes later, their daughter was born.

Castiel kissed her forehead when Dean held her out. 

“Never again.” And then he passed out.

Castiel woke up in his own bed. Dean was dozing in a chair nearby.

“Dean?”

Dean woke up and jumped up. He sat on the bed with a smile.

“Hey, sweetheart. How do you feel?”

Castiel thought about it. “Like I passed a boulder.”

Dean chuckled. “I bet. Look, Cas, there was a… complication.”

Castiel looked shocked. “What?”

Dean sighed. “Both the pups are fine. But the strain on your uterus of carrying them, it was too much. Missouri had to take it out. You can’t have any more pups.”

Castiel looked stricken. “I know I said… but I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean it, Dean!”

“Shhh, baby, I know. But we have two beautiful, healthy pups. That’s enough.”

Castiel started to cry and Dean held him.

When Castiel was able to stop, Dean kissed him.

“Want to see our pups?”

Castiel nodded. 

Dean stood up and went to call Hannah. She came in with a small bundle in each of her arms.

She handed the boy to Castiel first, then the girl. Castiel looked at them with shining eyes.

“You are so beautiful! You are the most beautiful pups in the world.”

Dean smiled down at him. “So, what are you going to name them?”

Castiel looked up at him. “Me? You want me to name them?”

Dean sat down and touched the girl on the head. “Yes, I think you should.”

Castiel looked at the boy. “I’m going to name him Jackson.”

Dean repeated it. “Jackson. That’s a good name.”

Castiel looked at the girl. “And you? I think you will be Anna.”

Dean smiled. “Jackson and Anna. Perfect.” He kissed each pup on their heads.

Castiel rubbed his hand over Jackson’s back, and he looked up at Dean.

“What’s that? On his back?”

Dean grinned. “Those are his wing buds. He’s going to have wings.”

Castiel smiled down at his son. Then he looked back at Dean.

“Does Anna have them?”

Dean shook his head. “No, she doesn’t.”

Castiel thought about it. “So, Jackson is more dragon and Anna is more human.”

Dean nodded. “Seems that way.”

Anna was a calm, sweet pup. She loved to be cuddled and smiled a lot. Jack (he quickly got that nickname) was wiggly, always trying to do more than his little body was ready to. If put down, he’d flap his arms and legs, trying to crawl already.

Dean chuckled. “He looks like a turtle stuck on his back.”

Cas was fascinated with his wing buds. Dragons didn’t actually grow their wings until they were almost five, and couldn’t fly until puberty.

“That’s a protective thing. Imagine a baby that can fly,” Dean explained.

Castiel nodded. “That sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

Alfie carried his pup for almost nine months, and had a girl with no wing buds. Benny was over the moon for his daughter, who they named Rachel.

Castiel was very glad that Dean insisted on getting a nanny. Hannah proved herself invaluable over and over, and Castiel was sure he’d be nuts in no time taking care of twins by himself.

Dean spent every minute he could with the twins. He sang them to sleep every night. 

But after the twins were down for the night, it was Dean and Castiel’s time.

Castiel would never go into heat again, never have another pup. Dean was secretly happy about it. It meant he could keep Castiel all to himself. He knew it was selfish, but he didn’t care. He’d worried so much when Castiel was pregnant, and watching him give birth hurt Dean’s soul. 

They made love every night. Castiel was back to the bossy, needy omega Dean loved more than life.

During the day, Castiel and Alfie let their pups play together. Alfie’s daughter was a sweet, placid little thing. She and Anna were good together. Jack was still a loner. But he adored his father. He would smile and laugh when Dean came in the room, and hold his hands out to be picked up. 

Castiel was a little concerned, but wrote if off on Jack being more dragon than human.

He mentioned it to Dean one night as they waited out the tie. 

Dean sighed and nodded. “I know he’s a loner, Cas, and that concerns me too. But all we can do is love him, and show him how to be a good man.”. 

Castiel nodded and kissed Dean “You are the best man I know, have ever known. You are a wonderful father. I have complete faith that you will show him how to be a good man and a good dragon.”

Castiel put his head in the crook of Dean’s neck and scented his Alpha. He went to sleep on top of Dean, still tied. It was his safe place.


	14. Chapter 14

The twins were asleep. Dean was busy. Castiel sat alone in the bedroom. He struggled not to cry, but tears ran down his cheeks. 

He sighed. He felt empty inside. He knew it was useless, but he still felt that way. He wanted to be able to have more pups. It had weighed on him since Dean told him what happened after he gave birth to the twins.

He put on a happy face, knowing that it would upset Dean terribly if he knew how Castiel really felt. He loved his pups, more than he ever knew was possible, but still… knowing they were the only ones he would ever have hit him hard. There was nothing to be done, and he knew that. He never let anyone know how he felt inside. And inside, he felt empty.

He heard the sound of Dean’s boots coming and he hurriedly wiped his face. Dean walked in and stopped, raising one eyebrow at Castiel.

“You okay?”

Castiel nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a little tired.”

Dean walked over to him. “You need to take it easier, babe. Take a nap.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Maybe I will. I love you.”

Dean leaned over and kissed him. “I love you too. Now, go to sleep.”

Castiel laid down and Dean pulled a quilt over him. Castiel turned on his side away from Dean and listened to his mate leave the room.

Castiel sighed into the pillow and silently cried himself to sleep.

  
  


Weeks became months. The pups were sitting up, playing and babbling all day long. Castiel spent most of the day with them, playing, feeding them, changing diapers. Hannah was always close by, but Castiel was their primary during the days. Alfie frequently joined them. Jack still kept himself apart, even if he was physically near the others, he didn’t play with them. He sat and played with his own toys, by himself.

Castiel thought he seemed sad, and it was confusing. What did a pup as young as Jack have to feel sad about? He mentioned it to Dean.

Jack still favored his father. He was happy and babbled joyfully when he was with Dean. 

“I don’t see it, Cas. What is he like when I’m not there?”

Castiel sighed. “It’s hard to describe. He’s just… solitary. Seldom smiles. Doesn’t babble like he does when you’re there. It’s almost like….”

“Like what, Cas?”

Castiel shook his head. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Dean sighed but let it go.

Castiel felt like his son didn’t like him, didn’t love him. And that just added to his depression.

It seemed like just the blink of an eye, and the twin’s first birthday was approaching. They were both walking, and required close watching. Castiel was always running after them. But Jack still chose to go his own way, usually leaving Anna by herself.

And Castiel was still sad. He kept it well hidden. No one suspected a thing. He wore his mask successfully, only taking it down when he was alone. 

It was the day before the party for their birthday. Hannah was seeing to the cake, Dean was somewhere doing something kingly, and Castiel was alone with the pups. 

He was getting a clean outfit out of a drawer when he heard Jack hiss and start crying. He turned around and there was a man, wearing a mask, holding Jack with a knife to the pup’s throat.

“Don’t! What do you want?”

A familiar voice growled out, “You. I want you.”

Castiel felt like fainting. “Cole?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Cas. I want you to come with me, now, or I’ll kill your pup.”

Castiel was shaking so badly he could hardly stand. “Okay, Cole, okay. I’ll come with you. Just please, put Jack down.”

“Not until we’re out of the castle. I need him, as insurance. Don’t yell, don’t try anything, or I’ll kill him, I swear I will.”

Castiel held out a hand. “I’ll come. I’ll do anything you say. Please, Cole.”

Jack quit crying, and just stared at Castiel. Castiel followed Cole down a hall and to a part of the castle he’d never seen before.

“Where is this?”

Cole laughed. “It’s the part of the castle that isn’t used. Been abandoned forever. That’s how I got in.”

Castiel looked around. “How long have you been watching me?”

“For too long. Now shut up and come along.”

They came to a hole in a wall. Cole sat Jack down and grabbed Castiel’s hand. He shoved Castiel through the hole.

When Cole got through, he pulled Castiel to his feet and led him away.

Hannah came back to the playroom and found Anna and Rachel sitting alone. She thought that Castiel had just chased Jack in one of his escape attempts. But when he didn’t return, she called out his name.

There was no answer. No Castiel and no Jack.

Moments after she had told the guards, Dean ran into the room.

“What happened? Where’s Cas and Jack?”

Hannah shook her head. “I don’t know! They’re just gone.” She told Dean what she’d done and what she’d found.

Dean told the guards to look everywhere. Benny, Sam and he went out to look in every part of the castle.

They found Jack, crying, in the abandoned section of the castle. He was sitting next to a hole in the wall.

“What could have happened? Someone took Cas? We’ve got to find him! Search the grounds! Look under every damn leaf!”

Cole had two horses tied to a tree a little way from the castle. He tied Castiel’s hands and lifted him onto one of them. Then he mounted the other and grabbed the reins to Castiel’s horse and led them away.

Castiel struggled to untie himself but it was no use, the rope was too tight. They rode the rest of the day and after dark. Castiel was hungry, thirsty and afraid.

They came to a cabin deep in some woods. Castiel had no idea where he was. Cole pulled him off the horse and led him inside.

It was small. Cole tied him to the bed and started a fire.

“Expect you’re hungry. I’ll fix food.” He got a cup of water and carried it to Castiel. He untied Castiel’s hands and tied one wrist to the bed. He handed Castiel the cup. Castiel drank the water down and handed the cup back.

“What are you going to do with me?”

Cole walked to the kitchen area and started to get some things.

“I’m going to mate you, of course.”

“But I’m already mated, Cole!”

Cole whirled around with an angry face. “A dragon? You can’t mate with a dragon! You should have a human mate! You should have me.”

Castiel could see there was no use trying to reason with him. 

“Cole, I can’t have another pup.”

Cole snorted. “Well, that’s what you get for trying to have a dragon for a mate. You can’t carry a dragon pup. You’re lucky you lived through it.”

Castiel thought about what Cole was saying. He  _ was  _ lucky to be alive. He knew that now, now that he’d probably lost everything. 


	15. Chapter 15

Dean was beside himself. Castiel was nowhere to be found, not in the castle or on the castle grounds. They widened the search but couldn’t find a trace.

Dean sent word to the other kingdoms. He waited. 

An emissary from the Fae arrived. He told Dean that Cole had left the Fae and was nowhere to be found. The Queen suspected Cole was behind Castiel’s abduction. But they could offer no clue as to where Cole was.

Dean went ballistic. He tore the room up, breaking things and throwing others. Benny and Sam just let him. When Dean was finally tired, out of breath and sweating, they sat him down.

“Dean, we’ll search everywhere. He has to be somewhere, and we’ll find him.”

Dean nodded. “We have to.”

The guards were sent out to every corner. Humans searched as well as Fae. 

Cole paced the room. Castiel sat on the bed and watched him.

“Why don’t you love me? I’m a good man! I could take care of you! I’ve loved you since I first saw you. Why don’t you love me back?”

Castiel sighed and rubbed his wrist where the rope was rubbing it. They’d been dancing around the same old tree for days now.

“Cole, you know I had no choice. When Naomi offered up the omegas to the dragons, I had no choice. And when Dean picked me I had no choice but to go with him.”

Cole looked at him with wild eyes. “But you didn’t have to  _ love _ him!”

“Cole, we also have no choice in who we love.”

Cole hit his fist on the wall beside Castiel’s head. “You did! You did have a choice! Don’t tell me you didn’t!”

Castiel looked away. He knew Dean couldn’t find him, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Cole lost it completely and killed him. His heart ached for his mate and his pups.

A fairy arrived and said she had news for the King. Dean ran to her when he was told.

“It is possible that we may know where Cole is.”

“Tell me!”

“Understand, we don’t know precisely where he is. But a man has been seen chopping wood in the Crystal Forest. From the description, it may be Cole.”

Dean thanked her and went to get Benny and Sam.

They shifted and flew to the Crystal Forest. They split up, knowing they could search more if they did. Dean flew in circles, looking down. His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt like this was possibly his last chance to find Castiel. And life without his mate was too painful to endure.

He let his wings catch an updraft and circled. He thought he saw something, so he went lower.

He saw a small cabin, barely visible beneath the trees. He roared to signal Benny and Sam he’d found it, then landed and shifted.

He knew Cole would have heard him, if Cole was indeed inside. He walked to the door and threw it open.

Cole was holding Castiel, a knife to Castiel’s throat.

“Get back! Get back or I’ll kill him.”

Dean growled. “If you hurt him, I’ll cut off your balls and feed them to you, then I’ll flay the skin from your body while you watch.”

Cole looked frightened but put the knife closer to Castiel’s throat.

Castiel looked afraid, but nodded his head. He mouthed ‘do it’.

Dean hesitated. He couldn’t take the chance that Cole would cut Castiel’s throat. He held up his hands.

“What do you want, Cole? What can I do to make this right?”

Cole looked at him like a crazy man. Then he looked behind Dean and his eyes got big. 

There was a blinding flash of light. It was so bright that Dean had to close his eyes and turn his head.

When he opened them again, Cole was burnt to a crisp. Castiel lay on the bed, gasping for breath.

Dean turned around to see the Queen of the Fae.

“What are you doing here?”

The Queen laughed softly. “Cole was our responsibility. We take care of our responsibilities.”

Dean walked to Castiel and pulled him into his arms.

“Are you alright? Please, be okay.”

Castiel looked up at his mate. “I’m fine, Dean. Hungry, a little tired and my wrist is rubbed raw, but I’m alive. I didn’t think I’d survive this.”

Dean kissed him. He cut the rope that bound Castiel’s wrist. He pulled Castiel to him, picked him up and stepped over the burnt thing that lay on the floor.

The Queen had disappeared.

Benny and Sam ran in. They looked at Dean, with Castiel in his arms, and at what was left of Cole.

Benny looked back at Dean. “Did you…”

Dean shook his head. “No, the Queen of the Fae did it. She was here. I have no idea how she knew where we were, but I’m grateful to her.”

Benny nodded. 

“Let’s go home.”

Dean stood Castiel on his feet while he shifted, then picked him back up and flew home.

When they arrived back at the castle and Dean had shifted back, he went to get dressed. Castiel followed. Watching Dean dress, Castiel smiled.

“How are Jack and Anna?”

Dean grinned at him. “They’ve been crying since you were taken. They need their papa.”

Castiel tilted his head. “Even Jack?”

Dean walked to him and took Castiel’s face in his hands.

“Especially Jack.”

They walked hand in hand to the nursery. When the twins saw Castiel, they both held their arms out to be picked up. Jack said, “Papa!”

Castiel started to cry as he picked up first Jack and then Anna. He kissed them both and held them tight.

He looked at Dean’s smiling face. “They missed you. They were worried about you.”

Castiel nodded and sat down in the rocking chair. He held his twins and thought about how lucky he was. What a wonderful life he had. He had the perfect mate and two wonderful pups. 

The pups fell asleep in Castiel’s lap, so Hannah took them and put them to bed. Castiel stood up and took Dean’s hand, leading him back to their bedroom.

When they got there, they sat on the bed. Dean took one of Castiel’s hands.

“Did he… did he…”

Castiel shook his head. “No, Dean, he didn’t. He was insane and he thought he could mate me, and then take me to bed. That wasn’t going to happen. I tried to tell him.”

Dean sighed. “You shouldn’t be such a sexy omega. I can’t keep rescuing you from Alphas who fall in love with you. It’s very tiring.”

Castiel laughed. “I’m so sorry, my Alpha, to keep you from your rest! But I think that’s all the insane Alphas who want me.”

Dean grinned. “It better be. You’re mine.”

“And you’re mine. Now strip. I want to ride you.”


	16. Chapter 16

They had a late birthday celebration for the twins the next day. Hannah had a cake made and the twins grabbed handfuls of it and smeared it all over their faces.

As the festivities were winding down, a servant came in and told Dean that Charlie and a fairy wanted a word. 

They were shown in. Castiel smiled. “Hello, Charlie!”

Charlie smiled at him. “Castiel, Dean, it’s good to see you again. This is my mate, Gilda.”

Introductions were made, and drinks were shared. Castiel couldn’t help but notice how Gilda stared at Jack.

“What’s wrong?” 

Gilda looked at Castiel and then at Dean. “May I touch your son?”

Dean blinked and then looked at Castiel. Castiel nodded.

“Go ahead.”

Everyone watched as Gilda approached Jack. Jack smiled at her. She very gently reached out and touched his face.

Jack’s smile faded and he looked intently at Gilda’s face. 

She held her hand there for a few moments, and then took her hand away. She turned and looked at Castiel.

“Your son is a powerful empath.”

Castiel struggled to understand what Gilda was telling him.

Dean spoke up. “What does that mean?”

Gilda smiled. “It means he picks up on the emotions of the people around him. If his parents are happy, he is happy. If they are depressed,” and here she looked directly at Castiel, “he will be sad and upset.”

Castiel felt a lump in his throat. He thought about how depressed he had been since the pups were born and he felt guilt wash over him. That was why Jack responded so much better to Dean than him. Dean was always happy, always cheerful. He had been sad, and Jack picked up on it no matter how hard he’d tried to hide it.

Castiel went and picked Jack up. He kissed him and whispered in Jack’s ear, “Papa is so sorry. I’m over that now. I want you to feel how I feel right now.”

Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck. Castiel felt a rush of love that almost overwhelmed him.

“I love you, Jack.”

After the festivities were over, the guests had left and the twins were in bed, Dean and Castiel went to their bedroom. 

“Cas, what was that all about? The way Gilda looked at you, and then you said something to Jack… what was that?”   
Castiel sat on the bed with a sigh. Dean sat next to him.

“Dean, after the pups were born, when you told me I couldn’t have any more, I felt… empty. A part of my body was missing, and I just felt sad. It got worse as time went on. I felt like a failure, like I couldn’t… I don’t know. Couldn’t keep you happy, I guess. Even though you told me that the twins were enough, I felt like you were just saying that. No more heats? No more pups? What was I good for anymore?”

Dean’s face went from disbelief to sadness as he listened to Castiel talk.

“Cas, baby, how could I not know? Why couldn’t I see that you were in pain? Oh gods, I’m so sorry! Please…”

Castiel put a finger to Dean’s lips. “Shh. I hid it from everyone. Well, everyone except Jack. But I don’t feel that way anymore. Being taken by Cole, it gave me time to think. I kept telling him what a good life I had here, how much I loved you and the pups. I figured out that I did have everything an omega could ask for. More. I don’t feel like that anymore.”

Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him into a tight hug. “I love you, Cas. I meant it when I said the twins were all I wanted. You’re my world. I don’t care about your heats. Fuck, that one almost killed me.”

They both chuckled. Castiel scented Dean’s throat and sighed. He felt safe, loved… Everything was fine.

Castiel sat back. “Think my heat was bad? Take off your clothes. I’ll show you bad.”

Dean laughed. He stood up and stripped, watching Castiel do the same.

Castiel crawled on the bed on his hands and knees, shoving his ass out. He wiggled his ass, and looked back over his shoulder.

“Come and get it, big guy.”

Dean growled and got on the bed behind him. He grabbed a cheek in each hand and spread Castiel’s ass wide. He leaned over and licked over Castiel’s hole.

Castiel groaned loudly and pushed back against Dean’s face. 

Dean licked and tongue fucked Castiel until they were both gasping. Castiel’s slick flowed out of him.

“You taste so fucking good. I could live on you”

Castiel gasped, “Fuck me. Fuck me hard,  _ now _ !”

Dean laughed. “There’s my bossy omega.” He moved up and shoved his cock in, never pausing until his balls were on Castiel’s ass. 

He held there, not moving an inch. Castiel moaned. He tried to move but Dean grabbed Castiel’s hips and held him still.

“Feel me inside you. Feel me filling you, Cas. You’re mine. I love you, and you are all I’ll ever need. Just you.”

Castiel moaned again. He wiggled his ass.

“If you don’t start fucking me, I’ll bite it off when you go to sleep.”

Dean laughed. “You can’t even get it in your mouth.” He pulled back until just the head was still in Castiel then thrust forward hard.

Castiel let his head fall forward. Dean fucked into him hard, as hard as he could, and fast. Castiel was saying Dean’s name over and over. Dean held his hips firmly in his grip and didn’t let Castiel move at all.

“Gods! You’re so fucking tight!” Dean thrust in over and over, his knot was swelling but he didn’t want to tie yet. He just wanted to feel Castiel on his dick.

Castiel concentrated on Dean’s cock. It was huge, and it felt like he was going to be ripped in half but he loved the feeling. He was filled to capacity and maybe beyond. It stretched his hole, pushed over his rim, impaled him again and again. It was Castiel’s whole world, Dean’s cock inside him. He could feel the large knot banging against him, and he wanted it. He craved it, but he also never wanted this to end. Just this… Dean using him, fucking him.

Dean’s knot pushed its way in, and then popped out again. Castiel moaned louder. 

They were both sweaty and needy, the sounds of their moans and their bodies slapping together filled the room.

In the end, their bodies took over for them. Dean’s knot popped in and caught, Castiel’s hole clamped down on it and they came. They came so hard, they both saw only black, then starbursts behind their eyelids. One of them yelled, neither knew which one. 

Dean fell onto Castiel’s back, sticking together with sweat. He rolled over, dragging Castiel along with him to spoon.

They panted, trying to catch their breath. Then Dean kissed the back of Castiel’s neck, and licked over the mating gland. Castiel moaned again.

“I love you so much, Cas. I love you.”

Castiel smiled. “I love you that much, and more, my Alpha.”

They fell asleep content.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean and Castiel sat with Benny, Alfie, Gabrie and Sam to discuss Jack. Castiel had looked through all the books in the library that had anything to do with history, lore or really, anything he could think of, trying to find some information about an empath dragon. There was nothing.

Jack did seem happier now, since Castiel had finally come to terms with being barren. But still, they needed to know more, to know how to deal with Jack as he grew. 

Gabriel remained uncharacteristically quiet. 

Finally, Castiel turned to him. “Gabe, you haven’t said a word about this. Why?”

Gabriel sighed. “Because I know what to do, but I don’t want to say it.”

All eyes turned to him. Dean frowned. 

“What is it? What don’t you want to say?”

Gabriel looked at Castiel. “The Fae know how to train empaths. There have been many Fae empaths. But…” He trailed off.

“But what? Tell me.” Castiel felt afraid.

“But they will probably want him to live with them.”

Dean jumped up. “Oh  _ hell _ no! That won’t be happening!” 

Gabriel nodded with a sad look.

Castiel bit the inside of his mouth to keep from crying. “Gabe, can’t they just tell us what to do?”

Gabriel shook his head. “They could, but it’s highly unlikely they will.”

Alfie spoke up. “Can’t we at least ask them? The worst thing is just that they say no.”

Dean looked from person to person. No one spoke.

“Okay. Send an emissary to the Queen. Tell her we wish to speak to her.” 

Benny nodded, got up and left the room.

Dean and Castiel went to where Hannah was playing with the twins and Rachel.

Anna stood up and toddled to them on her fat little legs. Jack sat, looking up at them.

Dean scooped Anna up in his arms. Castiel walked to Jack and squatted down next to him.

“Jack, I know you can tell your father and I are worried. We are worried about you. But everything is going to be fine, Jack. We love you, and we just want you to be happy.”

Jack stared at him, then sighed and went back to playing with his toy. Castiel looked up at Dean. Dean nodded and put Anna down.

Castiel stood up and walked to stand next to Dean. Dean put his arm around him.

“It’ll be fine, baby.”

The emissary returned, telling Dean that the Queen would come the next day. 

When the Queen arrived, accompanied by several guards, Dean and Castiel welcomed her. They went to the throne room and sat. Wine was brought.

“I am here. What do you want to talk about?”

Dean smiled. “We have a son, Jack. He is my only son. One of your fairies told us that he is a natural empath. We need to know how to train him.”

The Queen sat, looking at Dean for a long time without speaking. 

Castiel felt very afraid. Dean squeezed his hand.

“Your dragon pup is an empath? That is… somewhat unusual, is it not?”

Dean nodded. “It is. As far as we know, he is the first.”

The Queen nodded. “We can train him. He would, of course, need to come with me.”

Dean shook his head. “I can’t allow that. He is going to stay with us. Will you send someone to help us with him? That is the only thing we’re asking for.”

The Queen sat, thinking. “I will. It is highly unusual, but in honor of our treaty, I will send someone. You saved my son, I’ll save yours.”

Dean nodded. “We thank you.”

The Queen bent her head. “She will arrive tomorrow.”

She got up and left with her guards.

Dean turned to Castiel with a broad smile. “I can’t believe she agreed!”

Castiel smiled back. “Well, you did save her son. Good things come back around.”

A dryad arrived the next day. She stood before Dean and Castiel and bowed.

“My Lord, my name is Dumah. I am here to train your son.”

“Welcome, Dumah. I’ll have you shown to your rooms, and you can meet Jack after you get settled.”

Dumah bowed her head. “Very well.”

When she was gone, Castiel turned to Dean. “Do you think we can trust her?”

Dean sighed. “I’m hoping so, but we need to keep a careful eye on Jack when he’s with her.”

Castiel nodded.

Castiel and Dean took Dumah to the playroom. Anna and Rachel were chasing a ball around on their short little legs. Jack sat playing with a wooden horse.

Dumah went and knelt down next to Jack. Jack looked at her, and she smiled.

“Hello, Jack. Feel me, feel that I mean you no harm. I want to be your friend.”

Jack looked at her for a minute, then smiled and reached out a hand to touch her face.

Castiel looked at Dean. Dean was watching the exchange closely.

Dean said softly, “He seems to like her.”

Dumah sat next to Jack and played with him. She took the horse and made it run, and Jack laughed. 

Castiel felt a touch of jealousy. Jack looked at him and smiled. Castiel felt like Jack knew and was trying to make him feel better. He smiled back.

Dumah stood up and walked to Dean and Castiel. 

“The thing is, everyone has emotions. Don’t try to hide them from Jack. But if they are sad, or fearful, or angry emotions, just let him know everything will be alright. Reassure him. But always, always be honest with him.”

Castiel went and sat on the floor next to Jack. Anna toddled up to him, and he sat her on his lap. He picked up the horse. Jack smiled at him. “Papa.”

Castiel hugged them both. “Now, Jack, show me what your horse can do.”

Dean stood next to Dumah and watched. Tears filled his eyes and he blinked them back. His heart was so full of love it felt like it would burst.

That night after dinner, Dean pulled Castiel into the hall. He picked Castiel up, pulling him against his chest. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean carried him to the bedroom. He placed Castiel down on the bed and began to undress him.

“Tonight, we do it my way.”

Dean was straddling Castiel’s hips. He was kissing his mate long and deep, exploring Castiel’s mouth with his tongue. He kissed along Castiel’s jaw and behind his ear, then kissed down his throat. He scented him, then moved down to suck on a nipple. Castiel moaned.

Dean worked his way slowly down Castiel’s body, kissing, nipping and licking until Castiel was begging him to get on with it.

Dean just said, “Hush, mate.”

Castiel spread his legs for Dean to get between, then lifted them high. Dean kissed and sucked marks along Castiel’s inner thighs and on his groin. Then he spread Castiel’s cheeks wide and licked up the slick that was running out of him.

He sucked and licked Castiel’s hole until both of them were breathless and needing more. Then he moved up and over Castiel, kissing him as he slid his cock into him.

He made love to Castiel, slow and easy. Castiel dug his fingers into Dean’s shoulders. 

It lasted a long time, and when they came, they both cried out with it.

When Dean could speak, he looked long at his mate. “I love you more than life itself.”

Castiel nodded. “And I, you.”


	18. Chapter 18

Dumah stayed until the twins turned two. She sat with Jack, explaining that it was time for her to leave. He and Castiel and Dean stood at the gate and waved goodbye to her.

She had become a friend to Castiel. She helped them all in so many ways. Jack was a happy, outgoing two year old. 

He was very smart and very protective of his sister. Anna thought he’d hung the moon. She adored her brother.

When the twins were five, Castiel and Dean adopted a newborn pup whose mother had died in childbirth and no one knew who the father was. They named him Ben.

Castiel took care of Ben as if he had given birth to him. He loved having a pup to care for again.

Jack looked at Ben and wrinkled his nose. “He’s too small to play with. And he smells funny.”

Castiel laughed. “First of all, he’ll grow. You were that small once. And second, he smells just like a pup. You smelled the same when you were a pup.”

“Did not!” Jack turned and left Castiel laughing.

Anna fussed over Ben like a mother hen with a chick.

Dean and Castiel stood in the doorway of the nursery, watching her rock Ben in the rocking chair and sing to him.

“I swear she’s going to present as an omega.” 

Castiel smiled. “I agree. And Jack is already an Alpha.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I tend to agree.”

Ben was a fat, happy pup who loved to read. He flourished, and even Jack grew to love him.

The years passed. Jack presented as an Alpha, Anna as an omega and Ben was an omega as well. Dean passed the kingship to Jack, who was inherently an excellent judge of character. He mated a human named Jo.

Anna mated with Benny and Alfie’s daughter Rachel. 

Ben was put in charge of the library. He mated with a dragon named Aaron.

They gave Dean and Castiel many grandchildren.

Castiel laid on top of Dean, waiting for Dean’s knot to go down. He traced Dean’s scale tattoos with a finger. 

“I always loved your scales. They were what attracted me to you in the first place.”

Dean chuckled. “You never told me that.”

Castiel kissed him. “It was a secret until just now.”

Dean smiled. “Even after all these years, you still have a surprise up your sleeve.”

Castiel winked at him. “I still have more, love.”

Dean kissed him again. “Of that, I have no doubt.”


End file.
